


Edward's Rules

by hapakids



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakids/pseuds/hapakids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward thought that he would never find the love of his life. All of that changed the day when he thought he saw the girl that he thought could be his soulmate.  He knew for sure when he read it on paper.  Will Bella be able to live with Edward’s rules when he has a proposition for her or will she find the love of her life as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Banner: http://www.flickr.com/photos/53441542@N06/9701823213/  
> Banner by: Luna Luce  
> Edward’s Rules by hapakids  
> Rated: NC17  
> Warnings: I thought I would need one for the mentioning of food, but I didn’t  
> Beta: flamingpen18  
> Summary: Edward thought that he would never find the love of his life. All of that changed the day when he thought he saw the girl that he thought could be his soulmate. He knew for sure when he read it on paper. Will Bella be able to live with Edward’s rules when he has a proposition for her or will she find the love of her life as well?
> 
> Before you go saying that this is like No Ordinary Proposal by twilovwer76 or even A May to December Romance by Positively Fourth Street, which I sitll don't get that one cause it's nothing like AMtDR. Please before you go accusing me of something just read it before doing so. Lot's of stories have the same elements yet I don't see those that use them get accused of it being like so and so's story.

E POV

I was running late to a board meeting at my alma mater, when I heard the most beautiful voice that I have ever heard. As soon as I stepped around the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen.

“Hi, I’m Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella.”

“Nice to meet you, Bella. My name is Skyler Wolfe. Are you going to be attending Columbia on a scholarship? That’s how I’m going to be attending here.”

“Unfortunately, I haven’t found out yet from where I applied for a scholarship if they will be accepting my application.

“Oh, that is not good. What are you going to do if you don’t get one? Who, by the way, was suppose to be sponsoring you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I have no idea. I guess I could try to see if I can get a hold of someone from Cullen and Company to find out what is going on,” she says.

“Cullen and Company? You mean the Cullen and Company that gives out a bunch of scholarships every year?”

“Yes, that would be them.”

This beauty applied for a scholarship from my family’s company and has not heard back from us yet. There is something not right there. All letters pertaining to the scholarships should have, not only gone out by now, but should have been received as well. I am going to have to look into this as soon as I get back to the office. I continued on my way, before she could see me. I added her name to my to do list on my phone.

I finally reached the building where the board meeting was being held. It was a few hours later of going in circles in the meeting and my brain on the beauty that I was heading back to my office.

It was mid-afternoon when I got back to our office building. My assistant, Jane, was at her desk, when I stepped foot into my outer office. “Afternoon, Miss Jane,” I tell her.

“Edward, how many times must I tell you that you do not need to call me Miss Jane?” she asks me.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I have called you that since you first started working for the company back when I was a teenager.”

She giggled before she replied, “Yes, I know, and you were as much a sweetheart then as you are now. By the way, I figured that you wouldn’t have time to get something to eat, so I got some lunch for you.”

“Thank you, Miss Jane,” I tell her and kiss her on the cheek. “Can you please get my brother on the phone and see if he can come to my office. I need to see him on an important matter,” I request of her.”

“Yes, and you are most welcome, Edward,” she says.

I walk into my office, and I see a bag from my cousin Emmett’s restaurant, Cullen’s Home Cooking, which is located downstairs. Miss Jane always takes such good care of me and my brother, Jasper. She’s like another mother to us. She started out in the company while my grandfather, Edward Senior, was still in charge. She always made sure that we had something to eat throughout the day. When I was an intern, she was my dad’s assistant. When I got hired full time, she was pretty much my dad’s PA, having her own assistants.

When my dad retired, I got promoted to CEO of the company. I started at the bottom, with no favoritisms, and proved that I could do my job without it. Jasper didn’t want to be the CEO, because he was the head of advertising and was good at it too. 

While waiting for Jasper, I dug into my food. I have to remember to give her a raise as well as a gift for always making sure that we are taken care of. She was spry for her age and was not ready to retire. 

Dad had done so at the urging of both my mom and his doctor. My dad, while still young for retirement age, had been a workaholic from the time that he would come into work with my grandpa. He was more of a workaholic than my grandpa had ever been, according to my grandma. 

“Edward, Jasper is here to see you,” Miss Jane informed me over the intercom.

“Send him in, please,” I tell her.

“What’s up, Edward?”

“Do you know if all of the letters gone out to the applicants for the scholarships?”

“As far as I heard, they have. Why? What’s going?”

“While I was at Columbia for the board meeting, the one that you missed by the way, there was an applicant that I had overheard talking to someone that they had just met. She said that they hadn’t heard back from us regarding her application. Can you send up all the applications as well as the files for the applicants that have been approved. I’d like to see what is going on. Since you and I no longer take care of it, it seems that there may be a problem, and I’d like to resolve it today, if possible.”

“I’ll get right on it. I could have sworn that Tanya would have gotten the job done, since she seemed capable of doing it. Hell, I’ll even go over them with you, just to see that she hasn’t majorly fucked it up. Give me a few, and I’ll be back with what we need from her.”

While waiting for Jasper, I finished eating my food. I need to remember to visit Em, before I leave for the day. The big oaf was probably wanting some company anyway.

I got on the intercom to Miss Jane to see if I had any pressing matters for the rest of the day, so that I knew that I had the time to go over the applications with Jasper. She told me no and that, for once, my schedule was clear for the rest of the day. I told her that, unless it was an emergency or one of our parent’s calling, I was not to be disturbed. I informed her that Jasper and I had something important to go over.

I gathered my trash up and threw it away, before heading to my en-suite bathroom. When I came out of it, Jasper was sitting on the sofa. He had spread out everything before him on the coffee table next to his laptop.

“OK, I got everything from Tanya’s assistant, since Tanya was still out to lunch. According to Kate, it’s a lunch that she has been on for an hour and a half.”

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Jazz like, what the fuck… “It seems that we need to re-evaluate Tanya’s position in the company. Let’s get to the bottom of this first and then call Kate in,” I say.

We start going over all the applications and then I hear Jazz say, “Why wasn’t she even put on the list of possible candidates for a scholarship?” He went over to see who did get accepted, while I started going over all of the other ones. When he was finished, he started to help me.

“Let me see, please!” I say to him, since I have not come across my beauty’s application. When I read over the name, I knew why as he was the one that found it. As I read her application, I was more and more amazed by her. I think I fell in love with her just by what she had in her application alone. “Jazz, this is her,” I say with my voice full of wonderment.

He looked at me curiously and said, “She’s the one, isn’t she? You know this just by her application, don’t you?”

“Yes, and she’s beautiful in a understated way. Now I would like to know why she wasn’t offered a scholarship,” I say.

“Me as well. There are a lot here that should have been offered one and not the ones that were.”

“What do you mean?”

“The ones that were offered them have the means to get through college on their own. Let’s just say that Tanya gave all the scholarships to the ones that don’t need them.”

“We are going to have to call Dad. I know he’s retired now, but he is the one that hired her. We are also going to have to call in Angela, since we need someone from HR here. Plus, we still need to talk to Kate.”

“I’ll call Dad and tell him what is going on. Get Angela and Kate up here.”

“On it,” I say as I am getting on the intercom with Miss Jane. I ask her to call them both up in about an hour and half. That will give Dad some time to get here and time for us to let him know what is going on.

 

~Edward’s Rules~

 

Dad had, finally, made it in, and he had Mom with him. Apparently, they were out to lunch when Jazz called him. We filled him in on what we had found. I also mentioned that I wanted to talk to Kate about what she said in regards to Tanya being on lunch for an hour and a half at that time and to see how long this had been going on for. Dad was in agreement. I asked Miss Jane if she could call up Kate and Angela to my office. They both walked in a few minutes later.

“I’m sorry for pulling you away from whatever you were working on,” I start off with. “The reason why you were called in here today is that it seems like we have an issue with Tanya,” I tell them. “Now, Kate, you told Jasper at the time that Tanya had been on lunch for an hour and a half. Is that correct?” I ask her.

“Yes, I did, and she has been taking two hour lunches ever since I have been her assistant,” she tells us.

Dad, Mom, Angela, Jazz, and I stare at her in shock. “Are you positive about this, Kate?” Dad asks her.

“Sir, I am positive, because I have been writing it down. I did this in case someone had started noticing it, and one of you came to me.” 

 

“Unfuckingbelievable,” came from Jazz. “What are we going to do?”

“There is only one thing to do. She’s out,” Dad says. “Angela, we need you to get the paperwork started, before we even talk to Tanya. By the way, where was she when you came up here, Kate?”

“She was in her en-suite, so she won’t notice that I am gone for at least another half hour. Here is my journal where I was keeping track of when she leaves for lunch and when comes back from lunch, Sir,” she says, handing it over to Dad. Dad glimpses through it, before handing it over to Jazz, and then Jazz passed it to me. I took a look and then gave it to Angela. She looked at it and just shook her head.

“Ed, I’m going to go start on that paperwork. I’ll call when I am on my way back, so that you can send for Tanya,” Angela tells us. She took the journal with her.

“Kate, you can head back to your desk, before Tanya notices that you are gone. Just don’t let on that you know what is going on,” I tell her.

“Yes, Sir,” she tells me.

Once Kate was out of my office, we got to talking about who we were going to replace Tanya with. “In my opinion, I think that Kate is the perfect person for Tanya’s position. She has shown that she is loyal to the company,” I tell them.

“Dear, Edward is right,” Mom says.

Dad looks at her and nods his head. “Son, just like your mom said, you are right. Are you in agreement, Jasper?”

 

“Yeah, Dad, I am,” he says. “You did good, little brother,” he tells me.

“Edward, Angela is on her way back up,” Miss Jane’s voice comes over the intercom.

“You can send her right in, and can you please ask Tanya to come up here as well, Miss Jane.”

“Will do, Edward,” she says while giggling. “He will never stop calling me that, will he?” she says, but I think that we weren’t meant to hear it.

I hear my mom giggle as well. “What?” I ask.

“Nothing, honey,” she says. 

“Uh huh, sure it’s nothing,” I say.

There was a knock on the door, and then Angela stepped in. “I have everything, if you would like to look it over.”

“We trust you, Angela, considering that you are family,” I tell her with a wink.

“I also called Ben and Sam, and they’re on his way up. I told them to stay out with Jane and wait till they see Tanya come into your office, Edward.”

“Good,” my dad said.

“Tanya is here, Sir!” comes through the intercom.

“Send her right in, Miss Jane,” I replied. I went to go sit at my desk, while my parents stayed on the couch with Angela and Jasper sitting right next to them.

The door opened, and Tanya stepped in, wearing a shirt that was unbuttoned to show off her cleavage and the shortest business skirt that I have ever seen. “You wanted to see me, Sir?” she asks in what she, obviously, believes is a seductive voice. She has yet to see the others in my office.

I see Jazz and Angela trying not to laugh, and my parents are just glaring at her. “Yes, please have a seat,” I tell her. I start off with asking her how her day has been and how the scholarship process was going. I could tell that she was giving me a bunch of bullshit. “Let’s cut to the chase and talk about why I asked you to come up to my office,” I say.

“Oh, I know why you did,” she says with a wink. 

Uh, I don’t think so and not in this lifetime or ever, I think. 

“Tanya, that is not why you were called into Edward’s office,” Dad says, making everyone else’s presence know.

“Sir, I am so sorry. I did not know that you were here as well,” she struggles to get out.

“Oh, trust me, we are well aware of that,” he says.

“The reason why you were called in here is that it has been brought to our attention that, not only are you not performing your duties right, but you are also taking two hour lunches as well.”

“What? I do not. Who told you that? What do you mean I’m not doing my job right? I sent out the letters for the scholarships on time.”

“To people that don’t need them. We found out about your two hour lunches when Jasper went to go get the applications for the scholarships from you,” I tell her.

Her face turned very pale. “Tanya, you are fired. Please clean out your office of all your personal effects and do not come back,” Dad tells her.

I open up my door and gesture for Sam to come into my office. “Sam, please escort Tanya back to her former office and make sure that she gets all of her personal items. Then I want you to escort her off the premises. Tanya, Angela has your last check for you,” I tell her as she breaks down.

Angela follows behind Sam and Tanya to make sure that she signs all the required paperwork for her termination and the NDA that we have for all employees, including members of our family, to sign.

“I think that we should let Kate have the rest of the day off, and we can tell her about her promotion in the morning,” Jazz says.

I agreed with him and decided that I was going to cut out for the day as well. I told my parents that I was going to go visit Emmett, and they decided to go down with me. Jazz said that, since the day was almost over, he would be down in about an hour to join us. All the while, I couldn’t get my beauty out of my mind. I needed to find a way to help her, and I also needed to make her mine.

 

~Edward’s Rules~

 

I just couldn’t get my beauty out of my head, so I came up with a plan. It’s not one that I am proud of, but it will help her to get to NYC to attend Columbia and, hopefully, into my arms. My plan was to offer her a proposition. It’s one that I am hoping she will not refuse. I am going to offer her a way to attend Columbia, by first being my girlfriend with the hopes of us getting married. I will use that time to get her to fall in love with me, just as I am with her. I will offer to, not only, pay for her tuition but for her to live with me as well. I have enough rooms in my house that she need not sleep with me, until she feels she’s ready to. I hope that this plan works, and that I can get her to fall in love with me.

I call her the next day to set up a meeting with her about her application and to put my proposition out on the table. I find out that she is still in New York City. We decided to meet up at a Starbucks that is nearby to my office. I sent one of the company’s drivers to pick her up from her motel. 

She comes from a family that doesn’t have a lot of money but enough to get by. This is the reason why she is needing a scholarship to attend any college she wants to go to. Her heart, however, is set on Columbia. I read all this in her application. For an eighteen year old, she has a good head on her shoulders. She is so much like me, even though I had a privileged life. 

My parents have taught Jazz and I that we needed to earn our own way through life, regardless of the fact that we have trust funds, the company, and not to mention all the property that we will get in time. In fact, Jazz and I were able to choose our own homes from the properties that Dad and Grandpa have accumulated. I think about all this as I sit in Starbucks, waiting for my beauty to show up.

I finally see her walking in through the door, looking even more beautiful than she did than the first time I saw her. She was wearing a salmon, ruffled, tank top, black jeans, and some black heels. She had a purse that matched her top, and it had a scarf tied around one of the handles. As I stood up to greet her, I thought about how amazing it is that I know all this. Afterall, I am a man. I guess that is what happens when one’s mom considers decorating a hobby and always has color swatches around. 

She sees me and comes straight to me. “You must be Mr. Cullen?” she says.

“Please call me Edward, Isabella,” I say to her.

“Edward, please call me Bella instead of Isabella. Isabella makes me think that I am in trouble,” she tells me with a blush.

So beautiful, I think. “The reason why I asked you to meet me is that I came across your application for one of our scholarships. Unfortunately, through some issues that have occurred, you weren’t offered one when you should have been.”

Her face becomes crestfallen. Before I could go on, she is standing up to leave, with tears trailing down her face.

I stand up and gently grab her wrist. “Wait! I’m not done yet,” I tell her. “However, even though I think you deserve one of the scholarships from my family's company, I do have a proposition for you. This is something that I would like you to think over, before you agree to it.”

She sits back down and asks me what my proposition is. I begin to explain to her the plan that I had come up with, and I could see her blushing even more and more as I go over what I would like from her. 

“I’m ready to settle down and start a family, but I have not found someone that has captured my attention, let alone my heart. From what I have read from your application, you have the qualities that I am looking for in a wife and would like to instill in my children one day. There will be rules as well. If you do agree to do this, no one can know how we got together. I would also like you to move in with me. I have plenty of bedrooms so that you can have one of your own for now. I will pay for your tuition as well as anything else you will need. You will have a monthly allowance, and I will pay for your wardrobe. I will also get you your own car. If there is anything else that comes up, we can discuss that when the time comes. Also, classes permitting, I would like you to travel with me, which I have to do for the company from time to time. We will also be taking vacations on your off time from school. Please take a few days to think this over and give me a call to let me know your decision,” I say, while giving her my business card with my cell phone number written down on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To those that keep on telling me this is like No Ordinary Proposal by twilover76, it is not. The plots are different. The only thing that is the same is the scholarship aspect. Also the fact that you are basing that off of just one chapter, one chapter, I mean, really? There are so many stories out there that have the same ideas, yet I don’t see the authors of those stories being accused of it being like another one. For example that my beta used in her review there is Oh, Captain, My, Captain by Kim Ginsberg and Coming Home by Sarge’s Girls. Both stories have Bella writing to Edward who is in the military serving in the war overseas. Does that mean that the stories are alike? 
> 
> To the person that left a review asking when I was going to be updating this, next time login and you shall get your answer so since you didn’t here is the next update. Also I was waiting to finish Love and Kids before I even wanted to update this. I did not want to have two WIP’s going at the same time and have my readers wait even longer for updates as they were.
> 
> Big thanks to my girls: my beta ,flamingpen18, and my pre-reader, teamhotmen. As always, I love you two.
> 
> All locations belong to there rightful owners, with the exception of Cullen and Company and Cullen’s Home Cooking. Those belong to me.
> 
> Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

E POV

 

I got up to leave, but a little voice in my head was telling me to lay all my cards out on the table. “Before I leave you to think things through, I have more to tell you. From the moment that I saw you at Columbia, you had my attention. Then I heard you tell that girl about what had happened. As soon as I got back to the office, I got to read your application. As I told you, you embody the person that I want for my wife. What I didn’t tell you is that not only did you capture my interest, but also the fact that I am highly attracted to you. You will most likely consider me crazy. I fell in love with you.” 

“You love me?” she asks.

“Yes, I do. I can’t explain it, but I just know that I do.”

“If I do accept your proposition, what are the rules going to be?”

“Why don’t I get us something to drink before we go over everything. I want you to know what I expect from you. If you have any questions, we can go over those as well. Now what would you like to drink?”

“I’ll take a Peppermint Mocha, please.”

“Peppermint Mocha, yum, my fave,” I tell her.

“They’re mine as well,” she tells me with a blush. So beautiful, I think, and I must tell her before I let her leave me for the day.

I got up to go get us our drinks. As soon as they were done, I grabbed them and walked back to the table where I had left her sitting.

“Now let’s see. Where shall I start…”

“You mentioned that you didn’t want anyone to know how we got together. This is if I do accept. Why is that?” 

“Well, there are several reason as to why I said that, but the most important one is that I wouldn’t want anyone to look down on you or to start any nasty rumors about how you are a gold digger or a whore and anything else that they can think of. I feel that I do have to tell you that my family will know. In fact, my brother already does, but they will not make a big deal about it at all. I will tell you more about that later. I do want us to get to know one another other than what I have seen from your application and what I have told you or will be telling you so far. I would like to marry you, but I want to wait a while before that happens. I want it to be the right time for that to take place. I do not want you to feel rushed into marriage, and I for one don’t want to feel that way. I want there to be no doubts in your mind about us. I will want there to be no infidelity. I want you to have your say in all the things that go on in our relationship. I would also like us to be open with each other, and if one of us has issues, I want us to discuss it with each other no matter how trivial it is. I will always want there to be honesty and truth between us. Anything else can be discussed or worked out as we go along. I also want you to know that I plan on further investigating about what has been happening with the scholarships. I do not want what happened to you happen to anyone else, and I’m sure that my family would like to know as well.”

“You have given me a lot to think about. I was wondering about the scholarships. Are they only for high school students and graduates?”

“For right now, yes, they are, but I have been thinking about bringing up that we should expand it to just high school students and graduates.” 

“Can I help with that? I have some ideas for it. It’s something that I want to happen, whether it be with you and your families company or somewhere else.”

“I think that will be a good idea. It can be a family project, I think,” I tell her. “Before I forget, there is one other thing to consider, and I know it’s a lot. You will have your own room until you decide that it is the right time for us to share a room. I will not rush you under any circumstances. You can decorate the room anyway that you want. Although, knowing my sister, she will want to help you with that if you let her and most likely my mom as well. I will also let you pick out your car as well within reason,” I tell her with my tongue in cheek. Cause I know that I am going to want something safe for her. “Also, there will be lots of dates if you so happen to agree. Let’s just say that I will be courting you modern style.”

She lets out a giggle when I tell her that. “Courting modern style, huh?”

“Yes!” 

“What does ‘courting modern style’ mean or involve?”

“Well, besides getting to know one another I’ll be taking you out on dates and whatever else that comes along. There will be some company events that we will need to go to. If you have any questions, please give me a call. I will be more than happy to answer them. Also, I would like to meet your parents as well, so that I can get to know them and inform them that one of my cousin’s lives with me. I hope this will make them feel better about the situation as well as for you too. It’s a long story that I will tell you at another time as to why she does, and I can also tell your parents too.”

“You have a cousin that lives with you?”

“Yes, I do,” I tell her.

“It’s just my dad and I now. My mom was killed in a car accident right after I applied for the scholarship,” she tells me and bows her head. Right after that, I see the tears that were falling from her eyes. 

I moved and pulled her into my arms as she starts to sob, I run my hands up and down her back trying to not only to soothe her, but to get her to calm down. I kiss the top of her hair too. I couldn’t help but to notice that her hair smells good. So not the time, Cullen! I think. “Everything will get better,” I tell her. “How does this sound: If you so happen to agree to my proposition, which we can tell your dad about it, considering everything that has occurred in the last few months in your lives. If he would like to, your dad can come live with us if he wants to, since I do happen to have plenty of room. He can also come and visit as often as he would like to, and I will happily pay for his plane tickets?”

“You would do that?” she looks up and asked with amazement.

“I would do anything for you even if you didn’t agree to accept my proposition,” I tell her.

“I should go. I have a lot of thinking to do, not to mention the fact that I leave the day after tomorrow. So I’m sure that you would like my decision before I leave, right?” she says as she starts to get up.

“It would be nice, yes, but take your time. I have no problem in giving you all the time you need to make your decision,” I say. “If you need anything while you are still here, please do not hesitate to call me. Also, if you don’t happen to agree to the proposition, would you mind if I still contact you about your ideas regarding the scholarships? I would like to hear more about them. Also, considering the circumstances and this might make you decide against the proposition, I’m going to sound like a control freak asshole here, but here it goes… I’m going to have to be the one who decides who you can and can’t be friends with as well as when and where you go out to other than school. I just don’t want any talk about how we met and got together other than with the family, since I know they won’t gossip or try and spread vicious rumors about you.”

“I understand that and, yeah, you do kind of sound like a control freak asshole,” she says with a smile. “Would it be okay if I met your cousin, before I make my absolute decision? As soon as I make it, I will let you know. Yes, I would be okay with helping out with the scholarship even if I don’t decide to accept your proposition,” she says.

“You can meet my cousin. That is no problem. How about tonight? Is that okay with you? I only say that because I know that you have a limited amount of time left in New York before you need to get back home. Although, if you are willing and able to, I can extend your trip, and please, I don’t want you to worry about the expenses.”

“Yes, tonight is fine with me.”

“I’ll send a car to pick you up at six, if that is agreeable with you. We can all have dinner together at my house.” She nods and then gives me a hug and kisses my cheek. She then gives me a slip of paper after she wrote on it. As she leaves, she gives me a little wave and a smile, before she exits out the door. As I leave the Starbucks that we were at somewhat in a daze I took a look at the slip of paper to see that she wrote down what motel she was staying at, before I start to head back to the office.

I don’t even remember the walk back, but next thing I knew, I was back at my office, sitting down with Jasper and him waving at me like a windmill in a storm. Emmett just so happened to be next to him, laughing his ass off. 

“Oh, hey, what’s up?” I ask.

“We were wondering if you want to join us for lunch downstairs,” Jasper asks. “Plus, I wanted to know how it went,” he also adds, since he knew that I was meeting with Bella today.

“Sure, why not,” I tell them.

“What’s going on?” Em asks.

“I’ll fill you in on the way down, and yes, Jazz I will tell you what happened,” I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thank you for your patience in waiting for this to get posted. As I said in my the top A/N and as well as the ones for Love and Kids I did not want to have two WIP’S going on at the same time to be posted. My readers of Love and Kids were patient enough with my basically once a month update. I could only imagine what it would be like to have two WIP’s going on together. Having more than one WIP’s going on at the same time is just not me. Yes I tend to write on more than one story in one day, but to post them that’s just not my style.
> 
> Love and Kids is up for completed fic of December for the TwiFanfictionRecs. If you so feel inclined please go and vote for it. Remove the spaces for the link to work.  
> http:/ /twifanfictionrecs . com/2015/01/01 /vote - for - your - top - ten - completed - fics - december - 2014/
> 
> I also have a Christmas oneshot that I posted called Christmas Wishes and Surprises it’s Rated T.
> 
> Also for those of you that have read On the House for the Fandom for Christy compilation I will not be posting it till most likely Edward’s Rules is completed or at least until my beta approves me in doing so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many of you have asked by guest reviewing how old Edward is. He is 25 in this story. 
> 
> FYI: if you so happen to review by Guest Reviewing and you have questions, I can’t answer them unless you leave a logged in review. For those of you that are asking if this is a domestic discipline story, it is not. You’re just going to have to continue reading to find out what happens. ;)
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, flamingpen18, for putting up with not only me as well as all the plot bunnies that I have either had already or all of the ones that get thrown at me and to my pre-reader, teamhotmen. 
> 
> All locations belong to there rightful owners, with the exception of Cullen and Company and Cullen’s Home Cooking. Those belong to me.
> 
> Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

E POV

 

On the way down to Em’s restaurant, I filled him on Bella and everything that has transpired. He seemed shocked at first, but he also seemed happy for me as well. I also told him and Jasper what happened today when I met up with Bella and that she was going to be coming by my place to meet Tori and to see my house as well and for us all just to get to know each other. Which reminded me that I needed to get a hold of Seth to have him pick her up.

I pulled out my phone to text Seth the address and what time to pick Bella up. I also called my house and spoke to Eleazar, to make sure that there was more than enough food for dinner. Since I did not know when I left my home this morning that I would be inviting Bella to dinner. He told me that there was more then enough to feed Victoria, Bella and myself. I also asked him to have Carmen make sure that the guest room was prepared, just in case it got really late and Bella needed to spend the night.

Eleazar and Carmen Denali were my chef and maid. They were more like pseudo parents to me. They also lived in what was suppose to be a guest house. Eli and Carmen treat me as if I was their own son, since they were never able to have children of their own. While I’m away on business trips, they both oversee everything that has to do with my house and also keep an eye out on Victoria, my cousin that lives with me. 

Once Jasper and I were done eating, we had to go back upstairs to put in a few more hours of work. After a couple of hours of trying to work and not being very productive, I decided to head on home.

“Miss Jane, I’m going to be heading on home. Why don’t you go on home early yourself, and I’ll see you in the morning,” I told.

“See you in the morning, Edward. Have a nice night.”

“You as well,” I tell her with a smile as I head towards the elevator. I step out of the elevator and into the parking garage. I unlock my black Audi RS 5 with black Milano leather interior. It was one of many cars that I own. Although all the Cullen men have quite an extensive car collection. Edward Senior, my grandfather, is the one that started it and the rest of us just followed along. Besides, my mom drives quite a few of my dad’s cars. Eli and Carmen drive a few of mine too. It just all depends on what they are needing to pick up. 

I made it home with enough time for me to take a shower. As soon as I walked in from the garage, I could smell something mouth watering coming from the kitchen. 

“Carmen, what is that delicious smell?”

“Eli chose Italian for dinner tonight. You’re just going to have to wait and see what it is, dear boy,” she tells me. “He just needed me to keep an eye on things for a few minutes.”

“Alright, is Tori home?”

“Yes, she is. I believe that she is in her room reading.”

“OK, I’ll be back down after I take a shower,” I tell her.

I left the kitchen to go talk to Tori for a few minutes. I knocked on her door and waited for her to tell me to come in.

“Hi, Edward,” she tells me once she has her door open.

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know that we are going to be having a dinner guest tonight, and she is very important to me.”

“How important?”

“Let’s just say that I found the future Mrs. Edward Cullen. It’s kind of complicated though. In a nutshell, she might be living with us until we get married. What I want to do is court her modern style. We will be having a contract/prenup with some stipulations in it, saying that no one outside of the family and her dad can know how we got together. Tonight is about getting to know each other better, and I wanted her to meet you as well as Carmen and Eli.”

“Are you going to tell them as well?”

“Yes, I will. I’ll do so after Bella leaves for the night. You can be there too.”

“OK, Edward,” she tells me.

“I’m going to go take a shower. Bella should be here in about half an hour.”

“Alright, see you in a few. I’m going to finish the chapter that I was reading, and then I’ll go on down and help Carmen and Eli out.”

“See you in a few,” I tell her and go to my bedroom to take my shower. I walked in the bathroom and got the water started to get it to the temperature that I like it at before walking to the closet to take my suit off. 

 

~Edward’s Rules~

 

I walked into the kitchen a few minutes before Bella was due to arrive. “Carmen, I would like it if you and Eli would join us for dinner tonight, please. I also need to talk to you two as well as Tori after my dinner guest leaves for the night.”

“OK, let me go tell Eli that we will be having dinner here tonight,” she says.

“Did you want to have dinner here in the kitchen or in the formal dining room?” Tori asks.

“Let’s have it in here. That way, Bella won’t feel so overwhelmed, and it will be more comfortable as well,” I tell her as I start to grab the plates as she gets the silverware. Just as I set the last plate down, I receive a message from Seth, telling me that he is pulling up to the house. “She’s here. I’m going to go see her in,” I tell Tori, who snickers at me and waves me off.

I walk to the front door and open to see that Seth was helping Bella out of the car. “Hi, Bella! Welcome to my house,” I tell her.

“Edward, your house is amazing,” she says as she keeps on looking around.

“After dinner, I’ll show you around. If you do decide to take me up on my offer, you can also pick out your room.”

“Alright,” she tells me as we walk into the house. “Something smells amazing.”

“Yeah, it does. All I know is that we are having Italian. When I got home earlier, Carmen refused to tell me what Eli was making.”

“Who are Carmen and Eli?”

“Carmen and Eleazar Denali are my chef and maid as well as my pseudo parents. Eleazar goes by Eli for short. They have been with me for many years and also live in the guest house out back. Also, my cousin Victoria lives with me as well. There is a long story as to why, and it’s one that I think that you should hear from her.”

“OK, that’s understandable.”

“Tori, Carmen, and Eli, I would like you to meet Isabella Swan. Bella, this is Tori, my cousin, Carmen, and Eleazar Denali,” I say, introducing everyone.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” she says.

“It’s nice to meet you too, sweetie,” Carmen tells her.

“Nice to meet you,” Eli says.

“Hi, Bella, as you know I’m Tori, and it’s so nice to meet you.”

“Shall we sit down and start on this mouth watering food that is making the whole house smell delicious?” I ask.

“Yes, please, we don’t want it to go cold, and it does smell delicious,” Bella says.”I can’t wait to see what we are having.”

We all sat down at the table to eat dinner. Once Bella found out that Tori was going to Columbia as well, the ice broke for them. Carmen, Eli, and I just sat there watching the two of them bond. It seemed that they shared a love of reading. 

Once we were all done eating, Carmen and Eli cleared away the dishes, telling us to go ahead into the living room. Before I started to follow along behind the girls, Carmen stopped me to tell me that Bella seemed like a really sweet person, and that she would definitely want all of the details when we had our talk on what was going on. I just nodded and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

I walked into the living room and sat down on one of the chairs while the girls were sitting on one of the couches. “Now that Edward has joined us, I’m sure that you are wondering why that I live here and instead of with my parents.”

“It has kind of crossed my mind,” Bella says.

“It’s a long and somewhat painful story. Since you might be living here, I think that you should know why.” Bella gave her a nod, and so she continued on. “When I was sixteen, I met Paul. Everything started out great. Then a few months into our relationship, things changed. At first, it was little things that he would get mad about. One night, he slapped me, and I told him that we were through. The next day he apologised for slapping me, and like an idiot, I took him back. Things were going good again. Then I was talking to a guy that I had to do a project with. It counted towards half of our grades. Let’s just say that Paul was not happy about it. I ended up in the hospital, because he beat me to the point that I had bruises all over the place. Edward and I had always been close since I was younger and spent every summer with his family, before I had to go back to school. I’ve always considered him to be the older brother that I never had. It was discussed between Uncle Carlisle, Auntie Esme, and my parents whether I should live with them or if I would be better living with Edward, who I’ve always felt safe with. He’s always been my protector,” she says.

“And I’ll always will be no matter where life takes us,” I say.

 

“So then it was decided that I would live with Edward. Plus, Carmen and Eli are here so I wouldn’t exactly be alone when he has to travel.”

“I’m so sorry that you had to go through all of that. Are you doing better now? Cause I could only imagine all the things that you have had to go through.”

“I’m doing much better now, thanks to Edward, Uncle Carlisle, and Auntie Esme as well as going to therapy. Carmen and Eli have also been like another set of parents to me, just like an Aunt and Uncle. I even have a boyfriend. James is like night and day from Paul. He is just so sweet to me, and you should see him with his little brother, Riley. He’s just amazing with him. They are also Carmen and Eli’s nephews.”

“Tori, that makes me happy that you have found someone that treats as you deserve to be,” Bella tells her. “Edward has told me that if I do decide to live here that my dad can come and visit as often as he wants, or he could move in as well. If that does happen, it’s going to be awfully crowded in here.”

“I’m taking it that Edward didn’t tell you how big his house is, did he?” Tori asks Bella while looking at me and shaking her head.

“Umm..., no,” Bella says and gulps. “How big is the house?”

“Well, the main house has six bedrooms, and there is the guest house that Carmen and Eli live in. Plus, there happens to be another guest house as well,” I say.

“Ummmm….. ummmm…… okay.” 

“I’ll leave you two alone. Bella seems to be a little overwhelmed now,” Tori says.

“Are you okay, Bella?” I ask her.

“I think so. Your house is just soo... huge and two guest houses?”

“Yes, two guest houses. I had another one built just in case. Don’t know exactly why I had it built, but call it intuition. I felt that it was needed when it was done.”

“I see.”

“Would you like a tour of the house?”

“How about another time?”

“Alright, if you’re sure,” I say.

“I am, and I also have made my decision,” she says”

“And?”

“I’ve thought about this all day, and I have to say that I do find you hot. So I am going to say yes.”

“You have made me so happy,” I say as I pull her into a hug. “Be expecting a lot of those, baby girl.”

“Alright,” she says with a smile.

”Looks like I need to make some flight arrangements for us so that I can meet your dad.”

She tells me okay and let’s out a huge yawn, telling me that she’s sorry and that it has kind of been a long day for her. I asked her if she wanted to head on back to where she has been staying at, and she was in agreement to that as she let out another yawn. I texted Seth for him to come back to the house to pick up Bella and take her back to where he picked it her up from.

We sat on the couch talking till Seth texted me, saying that he was outside. I helped Bella out to the car and told her goodnight and to call if she needed anything. I asked her if she would like to come back over tomorrow to take a tour of the house, and she said yes. I also told her to text me to let me know that she made it back safely. I handed her my phone for her to add her number to it. When she did, I noticed that she texted herself so that she would have my number as well, even though she had it already from the card that I gave her earlier. She also told me that she would let me know when she woke up, and that we can figure out what time for her to come back. I kissed her on the head and gave her one more hug before helping her into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you have it. She said yes. :) 
> 
> Thank you for all of the reviews, faves follows. They are much appreciated.
> 
> I also can be found on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case my stories gets pulled from FFN.
> 
> I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please, just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.  
> www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/
> 
> Pictures and teasers can be found in my group as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once again, if you so happen to review by Guest Reviewing, I cannot reply to your questions. You need to be a logged in, because there is no way for me to answer them unless I leave a long ass A/N. That is something that I will not do. Don’t like it, then bounce.
> 
> I write this for me and for those that happen to enjoy my story. If you have constructive criticism, then give it. If you don’t, then keep to yourself. To those of you that are enjoying this, I thank you. To the ones that don’t, then you know where the door is, and if you don’t, then it will be the X box. This A/N has been brought to you by Bounce by Sara Connor. https:/ /www . youtube . com/ watch?v= tA9PST xxoX8 remove the spaces in the link to watch the video.
> 
> Thank you for all of the reviews, faves, and followers. They are much appreciated.
> 
> Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Any and all places are owned by their rightful owners, except for Cullen and Company and Cullen’s Home Cooking.

E POV

 

I walked back into my house and found Tori, Carmen, and Eli in the living room. “Alright, Edward my boy, we have waited long enough, and I’m also going to guess that Tori knows a little of what is going on,” Carmen says.

“Yes, she does. When I was at Columbia yesterday, I saw Bella, and she was telling someone about how her scholarship fell through. Low and behold, it was suppose to come from us. Needless to say, I looked into the matter, and it has been taken care of. I looked at her application and somehow I fell in love with her. I can’t explain it. It is what it is. I met up with Bella this morning, and I laid all of my cards out on the table. I came up with a proposal to help her with going to Columbia as well as with me being able to court her. She is everything that I have been looking for in a partner. I’m not proud that I had to go about it this way. I have told her that she will be the one to set the pace of our relationship. I want to get to know her. I don’t want to rush into anything, considering the way that we have come about our relationship. Before she left, she agreed to what I have asked her. She just has to ask her dad. I even told her that she could visit him as much as she wanted to, or I can have him fly out here. If he wanted to, he could even move here since there is plenty of room for him.”

“I have always known there was a reason why you had the other guest house built,” Eli said.

“Well, the reason has now become clear. I was just waiting for Bella to come into my life. It was built with her in mind, even if I didn’t know it at the time.”

“I agree. I do think that she is the one for you. I just so happened to hear a part of what Tori was telling her, and I know that you only tell people that you trust about what happened to you,” Carmen says to her. “There’s is just something about her. Do your parents know?” she asks me.

“Yes, they do, as well as Jasper and Emmett. No one outside of the family will know exactly how we got together besides Bella’s dad.”

“I like her. She’s easy to talk to,” Tori says. “I think she is what we need here in the house. Now you really need a reading nook,” she says with a huge ass smile on her face.

“We can make that a surprise for Bella, so don’t say anything,” I tell them.

“Mum’s the word,” Carmen says and all three of them make the motion of zipping their lips.

“Well, it’s been a long day. I’m going to go head on up to bed. Don’t stay up too late, Tori. Carmen, Eli, you two enjoy the rest of your night,” I say to them and give them both a hug and kiss Carmen on her cheek. “Night all,” I say and give Tori a hug on the way out.

 

~Edward’s Rules~

 

When I got up the next morning, I had decided that I would have a snack and wait till Bella got here to have something to eat with her. I got some work done while waiting for her to call me. I also let my parents know that she had said yes. My dad had told me that he would let out lawyer know so that he could get started on the pre-nup.

While at lunch with them the other day, I had told them what I was going to be offering Bella. It seemed that my parents went through almost the same thing themselves. Although they fell in love with each other right away, they both still wanted to cover themselves just in case anything had happened to one of them. 

About an hour later, Bella called to let me know that she was up and almost ready to come over. I told her that I would let Seth know, and she said that she would be ready by the time he made it there. I also told her that if she hadn’t had breakfast yet, she could have it with me.

I went to tell Eli that Bella would be on her way over soon, and that we were going to be having breakfast together. He told me that he would get started, so that it would be ready by the time she showed up. I was on pins and needles while waiting for her. I really did feel like she took the other half of my soul with her when she left last night. I was even pacing, till Carmen laughed, telling me to stop. I could also here Eli laughing.

Finally, after what felt like hours later, I got a text from Seth, saying that he was just pulling up to the house with Bella. I ran to the front door and yanked it opened. I all but ran to the car and opened the door so fast that I startled Bella.

I pulled her out of the car and into my arms. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I really missed you,” I tell her and give her a kiss on her head.

“I missed you too!”

“Hi!”

“Hi,” she replies back with a smile. I still have her in my arms and smile back at her.

“Thank you, Seth! I’ll let you know when she is ready to head on back,” I say to him. I start walking with Bella’s hand in mine. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Good, so am I. I was kind of waiting for you,” I told her sheepishly.

“Welcome back, Bella,” Carmen says to her. “Eli is in the kitchen. I believe that breakfast is just about ready.”

“Hi, Carmen, it’s nice to see you as well. Whatever it is, it smells really good,” Bella tells her.

We walk into the kitchen with Carmen, and Eli was just dishing up whatever it was that he made. 

“Hi, Bella, it’s nice to see you again,” he tells her.

“It’s nice to see you again as well, Eli,” she tells him.

“Go on and sit down. Would you like juice or coffee?”

“Coffee, please,” Bella says.

“No need to tell me anything, boy. I know that you want coffee. Bella, is Peppermint Mocha creamer alright with you?”

“Yes, it’s one of my favorites,” she says.

“It’s one of Edward’s as well,” Carmen tells her.

“I know. I found that out yesterday when we met up at Starbucks.”

Carmen and Eli exchange a knowing look as if to say that maybe I’m not all that crazy, and she is the perfect girl for me. I know that what I proposed to Bella would make me look like I was crazy, but once you got to know Bella, not that I know all that much about her anyway, one could see how right she was for me. She fit in my arms perfectly.

“Where’s Tori?”

“Still sleeping, most likely,” I say.

“No, I’m not,” Tori says as she is walking into the kitchen. Eli hands her a plate and comes and sits down with us as Carmen brings us our plates. Eli is right behind her with our coffee. “Can I get some juice, please?” Tori asks.

“Yes, you may,” Eli says.

“Thank you, Eli,” Tori tells him as he hands her the juice.

Eli and Carmen sat down with us to enjoy a cup of coffee and some bagels with cream cheese. They weren’t very big on eating a lot in the morning. Plus, they tended to nibble on whatever Eli made for us to eat. As we were eating, we all got to know more about Bella. She even told them about her mom, and that it was just her and her dad. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss, sweetheart,” Carmen tells her, while Eli and Tori nod their heads.

“Thank you!”

“It must be rough on your dad having you here in New York, after losing your mom such a short while ago.

“Yes, but according to him, he’s been working a lot just so that he’s not in the house by himself all of the time,” Bella says.

“Maybe if you ask him to move here with you it might be good for him. A change of atmosphere and all that,” Tori tells her.

“I suppose so.”

“It doesn’t hurt to ask him, baby girl,” I tell her. She nods her head at me all the while blushing. Hmm... it seems that she just might like me calling her baby girl.

We were just about finishing up when the doorbell rang. “That must be Jimmy,” Tori said. “I’ll go get the door,” she said as she was standing up. 

“Breakfast was delicious, Eli,” Bella told him.

“Thank you, sweetheart!”

Tori walked back into the kitchen with Jimmy and Riley. “Hey, little man,” I say to him. “Hey, Jimmy!”

“Hi, Edward,” Riley tells me, and I bend down to give him a hug. “Who’s that? She’s pretty,” he tells me in a not so quiet voice.

“Jimmy, Riley, I’d like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Bella,” I say to them. Jimmy, at the moment, was giving Eli and Carmen a hug. “Bella, this is James and Riley Biers. James prefers to go by Jimmy,” I tell her.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you, Bella,” Jimmy says.

“Hi, Bella,” Riley says and runs over to give his hugs to Eli and Carmen.

“Edward, if you need me, we will be in the media room,” Tori tells me.

“Alright, I’m going to start showing Bella around the house,” I tell everyone.

I take Bella by the hand and show her the parts of the house that she hadn’t seen last night, which in essence worked out as the whole house minus the entryway, kitchen, and the living room. As I was walking her around, I had an idea on where I would like to add the reading nook for not only her, but Tori as well. Although for Tori, I could possibly add it to her room. I could also add a reading nook for Bella to my home office or maybe a really comfy chair for her in there. I guess I should be talking to my mom. I know she would love to help me out.

As I was showing Bella around, I told her that my parents didn’t live all that far from here. In fact, they were a couple of houses over. I loved this neighborhood so much that when this house went up for sale I guess you could say I snatched it up. My mom was also the one to help me out with the decorating. I showed Bella the rooms that she could pick from.

“Wow! All of the rooms are bigger than the living room in my dad’s house,” she said. “I think I’ll take the room that is between yours and Tori’s. I just love the colors that are in it,” she tells me with a smile. “It seems so serene and peaceful.”

“Then it shall be your room,” I tell her. “Now that I have shown you the inside, would you like to see the outside?”

“Umm..., could that possibly wait till after lunch?”

“Yes, why don’t we go and see what Eli is cooking up.” I still had a hold of her hand and led her back to the kitchen.

“You two are just in time for lunch. Since it’s such a nice day out, I thought that you all could eat outside,” Eli tells us.

“Aren’t you and Carmen going to be joining us?” Bella asks him.

“Not today, sweetheart. We’re going to out to lunch with the boys and Tori. Afterwards, we might do a little shopping. I may even find something for dinner. If I don’t, we have enough here for me to pull something together.”

Carmen came into the kitchen with Jimmy, Riley, and Tori following behind her. Bella gave Carmen and Tori a hug as well as Riley. With Jimmy and Eli, she kissed their cheeks. We said goodbye to them, and I took her outside so that we could eat. As soon as we walked out to backyard from the kitchen, I heard Bella gasp. “Edward, this just so amazing. Your house is just so beautiful and then this… It’s like I stepped into a fairy tale.”

“Trust me, baby girl, this is not a fairy tale,” I tell her and kiss her on her forehead. I pulled out a chair for her to sit down and took the seat right next to her at the table. As we were eating, she told me more about herself. “When would you like to go back home? I need to know so that I can make plans to be away from the company.”

“Well, considering that I need to tell my dad all that has happened, I think as soon as possible would be good,” she says.

Just when I was going to answer her, my phone started to ring. I held up a finger to her. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was my mom. She wanted to know if I had gotten an answer from Bella. I told her yes that I did and that she was sitting right next me. My mom said that she and dad would be over in a few minutes. I sat there shaking my head.

“Edward, is everything alright?” Bella asks me.

“Well, ummm…. You see, my parents are going to be over in a few minutes,” I tell her just as the doorbell starts to ring. “That would be them now,” I say. “Stay here, and I will go and let them in.”

I let them in and Mom started asking me questions as soon as I had the door open. When she saw Bella, she said, “Edward, she’s so beautiful.”

“I know, Mom. She kind of takes my breath away, and when she’s not with me, it’s like I can’t breath.”

“Oh, my dear boy, she is most definitely the one for you if that is how you feel,” my mom says. 

“Before we go outside, there is something that I would like to have done to the house for Bella and Tori. Those two are almost like two peas in a pod. They both love to read,” I tell both my parents. 

“What is it that you want done for them?”

“I want a reading nook either in my home office or in both of their rooms. If it’s not in my home office, then I would like something that would be comfortable for Bella to sit in while she reads. She chose the room that is in between mine and Tori’s. She said that she loves the colors of the room, and that it seems serene and peaceful. Would it be possible to change the master bedroom to those colors as well?”

“That shouldn’t be a problem, and I’m supposing you want this done right away?”

“Yes, I’m planning on going with Bella to talk to her dad and reassure him and all that. I’ll explain more when we are outside, Dad. I just needed to tell mom all of this before you two meet Bella. Speaking of which, I have left her outside by herself long enough,” I say.

As soon as we step outside, Bella stands up. “Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Bella. This is my mom and dad, Carlisle and Esme Cullen.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen,” Bella says.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, and please call us Carlisle and Esme,” my mom says. “It makes us sound really old being called Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.”

“Alright, Carlisle and Esme,” she says. She holds her hand out to my mom, who instead pulls her in for a hug, and my dad did the same thing.

My parents ended up staying for dinner and got to know more about Bella. My dad told me to not to worry about the office, that if need be, he would fill in for me, if Jasper couldn’t handle it. He also told me to use the company plane as well. That way, Bella could bring her things back with her without having to ship it all over. So basically, we were free to go at anytime we chose to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The rules that Edward gave Bella are to protect not just him, but her as well. He does not want any harm come to her. Considering how they got together, could you imagine the repercussions if it were to get out? Yes, Edward loves her already and in time she will love him as well. There’s a connection t between them, and she feels it, just not quite as much as Edward does.
> 
> Up next: Edward gets to meet Charlie. 
> 
> I am contributing a oneshot to the Fandom for Domie, teaser for Kiss Cam can be found on the blog. Sign-ups are officially closed, but there is still time to donate as well as getting the compilation when you do so. https:// fandom 4 domie . wordpress . com/ as always remember to remove the spaces to get to the site.
> 
> I also can be found on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case my stories gets pulled from FFN.
> 
> I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.  
> www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/
> 
> Pictures and teasers can be found in my group as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read the bottom A/N in regards to my posting the next few chapters.
> 
> Thank you for all the reviews, faves, and follows. They are much appreciated!
> 
> I’d like to thank my beta flamingpen18 for all of the work that she does for me to make my chapters look pretty as well as for ideas. Thanks to teamhotmen for allowing me to bounce ideas off of her and for her help when I am stuck. Thanks to EnchantedbyTwilight for going over this when flamingpen18 didn’t have time to do so, but she did give me the stamp of approval to post it. :)
> 
> From flamingpen18: Just a little FYI with the exception of the A/N’s: plain italic is for thoughts, bold italics is for the business names and so forth when being used. Sorry, flamingpen18 just recently told this and if she had told me before all of the other chapters would have reflected this as well my other story and one shots.
> 
> I did some tweaking so whatever mistakes that have happened are on me and not my beta. Which there were two for this chapter.

E POV

After my parent’s left to go home, Bella had told me that tonight was suppose to be her last night in New York. I turned to speak to Bella. “Baby girl, you are more then welcome to stay here. In fact, you can sleep in the room that you picked out. Also, this way we won’t have to worry about making sure that you check out in time.”

“Umm... if you’re sure about me staying here,” she says while biting on her bottom lip. 

“Yes,” I tell her while pulling her lip out from in between her teeth. “Would you also like me to cancel your plane ticket back? There might be a penalty fee, and I will take care of it.”

“Yes, please, and thank you.”

“Alright, why don’t we head to where you have been staying, so that you can pack up your stuff and get checked out. I’ll call the airlines while you are packing. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good to me. Can we go now?”

“Sure, let’s go.”

I led her to the garage to see that Eli had taken the Mercedes GL63 AMG. Since I wasn’t sure how much stuff Bella had brought with her and I wasn’t too sure on the area that she was staying in, I decided to take one of my more, I guess you could say, modest vehicles. I decided to take the Jeep Patriot that Victoria uses every now and again. 

“How many cars do you have?” Bella asked.

“Quite a few. The Cullen men are all collectors of cars.”

“I see,” she said.

“We’ll take the Jeep,” I tell her. I opened up the passenger door for her and walked around to the drivers side. I got in, started it up, and then proceeded to pull out of the garage. Once we were out on the road, I told her about the reason for having the Jeep. “It’s suppose to be for Victoria, but she doesn’t really like to drive so much. Since I’ve known Jimmy all his life, he was added onto the insurance. He also tends to drive Carmen around a lot sometimes, since she doesn’t drive.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“He and Riley are kind of like little brothers to me. Plus, Jimmy will be rotating throughout the departments for Cullen and Company.”

“That sounds interesting, and it may even be fun in some aspect. Is it for him to see which one he likes the most?”

“Pretty much. Jasper and I started out that way as well as my dad.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, how is it that you’re a CEO at such a young age? Wait! How old are you? I’ve been meaning to ask you that as well.

I chuckle at her questions. “I’m 25, baby girl,” I tell her and see that lovely blush of her’s appear. “The reason I’m a CEO at my young age is that I skipped a couple of grades when I was in elementary school. I also took summer school every year that I was in highschool, so I was able to graduate early. I was even able to take a few college classes between my junior and senior year. So that put me ahead for my degree.”

“Wow, that’s amazing,” she tells me.

“It pretty much allowed me to graduate at the same time as Jasper,” I tell her. “He was also asked if he wanted the position when our dad stepped down, but by then he was already the head of advertising and had the department running like a well-oiled machine. He’s good at what he does.”

About forty minutes later, we were up in the room that Bella was staying in, and she had started to pack after using the bathroom. I got onto the phone to the airlines to cancel her ticket back to Seattle. I ended up paying a penalty fee, but I would do anything for my baby girl, the love of my life. It didn’t take her very long to pack up what she had brought with her. I picked up her bag, took her hand in mine, and we went to go check her out. Once we got back to the Jeep, I stuck her bag into the backseat after I had open up the door for her. I got in and drove back home. By the time we got back to the house, Eli, Carmen, and Tori were back as well. Apparently, Jimmy and Riley had to get back home. 

“Bella, I hope that you like salmon?”

“Yes, I do.” she says. 

“Great, I found a really nice piece. It just needs to marinate for a bit, before I start to bake it.”

“What do you use to marinate it in?”

“Italian dressing, some lemon juice, and before I add those, I use some pepper, seasoning salt, and garlic powder on it. We will also be having some wasabi mash potatoes that are hand whipped with an egg beater and broccoli.”

“That just sounds so delicious. I’m salivating just thinking about it. If my dad so happens to agree to move here, he’s going to be spoiled with all the home cooking, not that he isn’t already. It’s just that I don’t have a wide range of cooking skills like you do, Eli.” she says. “I guess I’m going to be spoiled with all of your home cooking as well,” she tells him with a smile. “I do love to bake though.”

“Now that is one area that I am limited on. If you ever want to do any baking, you feel free too. I will also lend you hand if you need it, but you will need to tell me what to do,” he says with a smile back at her. I could see Carmen shaking her head as Eli tends to have a sweet tooth here and there.

“I’ve found some recipes on Pinterest that look really good. I just can’t make them myself as I kind of tend to forget about things. After the first few times, Eli won’t let me in the kitchen to cook anything,” Tori says. We all let out a little laugh as Tori huffs at us. 

“Can you show me what you found?” Bella asks her.

“Sure, don’t you have a Pinterest account?”

“No, I don’t. I’ve heard about it in passing though. The computer I have at home is like a dinosaur. Since my dad and my mom before she left us were saving up for a car for me, there wasn’t any chance for me to get a newer one,” Bella tells her. I gave a look to Tori, and I saw her give me a small nod. Which means that while Bella and I are gone to Seattle to talk to her dad and get her stuff packed up, she will be getting Bella a computer. I will also have her get her a few other electronics as well. I’ve also seen Bella’s phone. I so need to get her a smartphone and onto my plan. Maybe we can do that after dinner. I think both Tori and I are both up for upgrades anyways.

“Tori, are you wanting to upgrade your phone?”

“Yeah, mine has been wigging out on me. I’ve been meaning to tell you but keep on forgetting to. It’s been doing it a lot today though.” 

“Then it’s settled. We will go after dinner,” I tell her. “In the mean time, why don’t you go show Bella what Pinterest is about. I have a few things that I need to work on.”

“Alright, let’s go to my room since that is where my computer is,” she tells Bella.

“I’ll see you in a little while, baby girl,” I tell her as I pull her in for a hug and kiss her forehead.

“Hmm... ok,” she says with a small smile and that lovely blush of hers.

They went to Tori’s bedroom while I went to my home office. I booted up my computer and opened up my email. I saw one from my mom and opened it up. Damn, she’s quick, I thought. In the email there were several pictures of what she thought could work for the reading nook for the girls. I got to work on wheedling out the ones that I thought would work out the best. I emailed her back with the ones that I chose and also asked her if she could add one of the big comfy chairs in the master bedroom for when Bella does decide to move into it. I can so picture her curled up in it with a soft comfy blanket and a book in her hand in front of the windows.

A little while later over the intercom that I had placed in the house, I could hear Eli tell us that dinner was ready. I met the girls at the bottom of the stairs. As soons as Bella was down them, I pulled her into my arms for a hug. “ I missed you, baby girl,” I tell her. I could hear Tori laughing at me. I glanced up at her and asked,”What?”

“You’re acting like you haven’t seen her in ages when it hasn’t been all that long,” she says, laughing it up. 

“Like you don’t do the same with Jimmy from time to time?”

“OK, I see what you mean,” she says while sobering up from her laugh fest. “Let’s go eat. Looking at all of that food on Pinterest made me hungry.” 

Just then Bella’s stomach growled. “I guess it made you hungry as well?” She nodded her head while she had it buried into my chest. I chuckled a little and said, “Let’s go eat then.”

When we got to the kitchen, Eli and Carmen had the table set and were already sitting down. I pulled out the chair next to mine for Bella and made sure that she was sitting before I sat down in my own. We started passing the dishes around and got to eating. Bella would make these little humming noises with each bite she took. “Is it good, baby girl?”

“It’s yummy in my tummy. I mean it’s delicious,” she says while blushing and looking down. Tori was giggling behind her napkin and Eli was smiling indulgently at her. After that they got started on talking about the different recipes that they found and that Eli should check out Pinterest as well and that Carmen might even like the site too. It seemed it had that it has all kinds of things that they might like. Bella said that she found all kinds of stuff on it that she did like herself besides the recipes. 

After making sure that Eli and Carmen didn’t need any help cleaning up, and them reassuring Bella that they were good, we left to go to the Apple store. I decided to take the GL63 AMG since it’s been awhile since I last drove it. I opened up the doors for both Bella and Tori, who got in the back.

As soon as we walked up to the entrance, I saw Bella’s eyes get huge. She was staring at everything, and I had to pull her into the store. I stood back and just let her take everything in and wander about. She gazed at a desktop with want, and then she took in the iPhones and was fingering one of them. Tori, it seemed, went to go take note of the desktop Bella was staring at. I walked up to her and asked her if she liked the phone. She nodded her head all the while fingering the phone that she liked. I also asked her if she had seen the iPads or the iPods yet. She told me no and that she was going to go check them out. Tori followed her after telling me which phone she wanted. Tori wanted the silver iPhone 6 and the one that Bella was fingering was the silver iPhone 6 Plus, and I got one in the space gray. She is definitely the girl for me, I thought after seeing the phone she liked. I got all three phones with a 128 gigs. We didn’t find what we were looking for as far as cases went, but I did have screen protectors added to them. When I handed Bella her new iPhone, she was shocked and thanked me a lot and also told me that I didn’t need to get her one. I shushed her by pulling her into my arms and told her that yes, I did and not to be surprised by how much I was going to spoil her and get her whatever she wanted.

We left to go back home. Tori was telling Bella that they could find some really pretty cases on Amazon for their phones. She also said she would find one for me as well and that by the time we got back home from our trip, they would be there. I had no doubt about that. The girls went to Tori’s room, so that Bella could pick out a case that she liked, and I went to go pack after I made a couple of calls since Bella wanted to leave tomorrow. I figured after breakfast would be good. I got a hold of Jacob, who just so happens to be Seth’s brother, the company’s pilot, to let him know that I needed him to fly us to Seattle. He told me that he was expecting my call since my dad had called him already. I told that we would leave the house after breakfast and that I would call him to let him know when we were on the way, so that he could have all the pre-flight stuff done by the time we got to the airport. We confirmed that ten would be the latest that we would be there. Next, I called Seth and told him that I would be needing him to take us to the airport. I also told him I would text him when we were ready to be picked up. 

The next morning after we ate, we said goodbye to everyone. Bella gave the three of them hugs and told them she would see them when we got back. It took Seth a little while to get us to the private hangar where the company plane is since traffic was slightly heavy this morning. He helped me with our luggage, and I told him that I would let him know when we would be coming back.

I introduced Jacob to Bella and the rest of the flight crew. As soon as we were situated, the plane started taxiing to the runway. Bella held onto my hand as the plane took off. As soon as it was safe to do so, she took her phone out and looked to be reading on it. I just sat there with my eyes closed. What seemed to be a few hours later, we were landing in Seattle. 

“I forgot to ask. Do I need to get a rental?”

“No, my car is parked in the long term parking lot,” she tells me as we make our way through the terminal at SeaTac. I followed along beside her with our luggage. We get to the parking garage and she stops right next to a Volkswagen Beetle in what looked to be a cobalt blue. She opened up the trunk, and I loaded our luggage into it. She got into the driver side while I got into the passenger seat. Even though it was a little car, it was roomy enough for me to fit into. It seemed perfect for her. I’ll have her car shipped to New York for her to drive, even though she will have access to all of my other vehicles. I paid for the amount of time that her car was parked at the airport, and she took off towards where she lived with her dad. 

“Umm... my dad’s house is going to seem like a cracker jack box compared to yours. It’s big enough for us though. Also you might be surprised by what my dad does.”

“What does he do?” I asked her.

“He’s a high school physics teacher,” she tells me as we walk into the house. “Dad, I’m home, and there’s someone I want you to meet,” she says. When she said that, I expected some nerdy guy to be her father, but that was not the case. As soon as she was finished saying, there’s someone I want you to meet, out came this man who I was not expecting at all because this man had some muscle on him, and he looked to have a few tattoos as well. He was wearing a band tee and some jeans. “Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my dad, Charlie Swan.” I looked from her to him and back and forth.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sir,” I say, even though I wasn’t too sure if it was or not. He gave Bella a questioning look. “I suppose you’re wondering why I am here with Bella,” I say.

“You could say that,” he says.

“Why don’t we go and sit down in the living room, so we can tell you all that has been happening,” Bella says. We follow her to the living room, and I sit down next to her while Charlie sits in a reclining chair. I tell him about the misfortune that happened at the company: how Jasper came across her application, our meeting and what I had proposed. Bella took over from there, and I could see he was taking everything in before he weighed in. “Edward has asked if you wanted to you move there as well. He has another guest house that you could live in. Plus, Eli’s cooking is divine,” she tells him. “Please, Daddy, say that you are okay with all of this? You would also have more time for restoring cars and going to all the car shows that you love, and you wouldn’t have to worry about me anymore while you’re gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The rules that Edward gave Bella are to protect not just him, but her as well. He does not want to see any harm come to her. Considering how they got together, could you imagine the repercussions if it were to get out? Yes, Edward loves her already, and in time, she will love him as well. There’s a connection between them, and she feels it, just not as much as Edward does quite yet.
> 
> Next chapter will be Charlie’s reaction. Should Charlie move to New York as well?
> 
> My updates are going to be even more sporadic than before. Flamingpen18, my beta has a lot going on in her RL (Real Life) that she has put her stories on hiatus. Because of this I won’t be updating like I have been and I know that you all have been waiting for this chapter. While I appreciate all that EnchantedbyTwilight has done, I will be waiting for flamingpen18 to go over my chapters and post them when she says that I can. In the mean time I will be writing and stockpiling the chapters for this. I already have chapter 6 finished and 7 has been started.
> 
> As always Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Cullen and Company and Cullen’s Home Cooking belong to me. All places that are mentioned belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> I can also be found on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case my stories gets pulled from FFN.
> 
> I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.  
> www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/
> 
> Pictures and teasers can be found in my group as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’d like to thank you all for patience while waiting for this update. As for chapter 7, it will be up whenever flamingpen18 has some free time to go over it, or after I finish writing it. It It has been started, and I believe I have a few hundred more words to go before I can say that chapter is finished. Please bear with us while RL has a firm grip, especially with the holidays coming upon us.
> 
> Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, followers and those that have liked this story. It makes me happy that some of you do enjoy this story. I know it is not for everyone, and I am not forcing anyone to read it either.
> 
> As always, thanks to flamingpen18 for making things pretty for me even during her time of chaos in her RL . Love you, boss mama! Thanks also goes to teamhotmen, for making me laugh at the things she tries to tell us and almost always being there to bounce ideas off of, and to klcivinski, for always throwing bunnies my way.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me. They belong to S.M., unless there is a character that I have made up myself.

E POV

To say that Charlie wouldn’t be what I was would expect for a high school physics teacher is an understatement. Bella was sitting there, twisting her hands in her lap. I was trying to calm her down by rubbing her arm and just letting her know that I was there. I even tried to also give her a reassuring smile.

“So let me get this straight. Somehow, Bella was denied a scholarship through your company. Yet, you still want to help her out? However, you want to be in a relationship with her while you do so. Am I correct?”

“Sir, I know that it sounds crazy. Hell, my family thinks it is too, but they do get it. I saw Bella while she was at Columbia. I guess you could say she dazzled me. I thought that she was the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. When I got back to the office, my brother Jasper and I basically got to the bottom of what was going on and couldn’t for the life of us figure out why Bella never got it. I read her application, and there is just something about what she said that called to me. I feel this connection to her that I have never felt with anyone else. I know it’s fast and crazy, but I love her. Yes, I know that I sound like a madman, but when you know, you know. Do you get what I mean? I will do anything and everything for her. The secrecy about how we got together must remain just that, a secret. I do not want any backlash on Bella. I do not want it to get out that she is a gold digger and that she trapped me for my money, because that is not how I see her at all. I love her for her.”

“I understand what you mean about the connection part. I felt the same way about her mom,” he says.

“Daddy, I know that this is a lot to take in. I feel the connection as well, and I know within time that I could love Edward. This is something that I want to do and not just for me to be able to go to school. I want to see where this could go, because I do envision us having a good life together. Daddy, it would also make me really happy if you did decide to move to New York with me. If not, Edward says that he would fly you in whenever you wanted to visit.”

“Let me think about it, and I will let you know,” he told us. He seemed to be a little perplexed though.

“Sir, if you have any questions, I would be more than happy to answer them,” I say just as I hear Bella’s stomach growling. I turn to her and ask, “Are you hungry, baby girl?” Her stomach growls again. “I’ll take that as a yes,” I say, and she blushes.

“Yes, I am. It’s just that I wanted to get the talk with my dad over with. How about we go and get some early dinner? Dad, is that okay with you?”

“I’m agreeable with that,” Charlie says. “How about we go to Pike’s Place?”

“Sounds good to me. Maybe I should change my clothes?” I ask.

“Yeah, put on some jeans and a shirt or something,” Bella tells me. “I’m going to go change as well.” 

Bella and I went out to her car to grab her things. I then brought them up to her room for her. She then showed me the bathroom. I pulled out some jeans and a long, sleeve, button, down shirt to change into. 

I met Bella downstairs. I sat on the couch, talking to Charlie. He asked about my parents, and I told him all about them as well as Jasper. While we were waiting for Bella to finish getting ready, I reserved a car to take us to Pike’s Place. This way, Bella or Charlie didn’t have to worry about driving or having to park their car when we got there. Bella came down the stairs in a another pair of jeans, but with it she had on a tan poncho with matching boots. 

“Let’s go. I’m hungry,” she says. I grabbed her hand and led her outside while Charlie was locking up the door. “Edward, what’s this?” she asked when she saw the hired car waiting at the curb.

”I didn’t want you or Charlie have to worry about finding parking at Pike’s Place.”

“That’s sweet of you,” she tells me and gives me a kiss on my cheek. I help her into the car and follow her in. The driver closed the door once Charlie is inside. On the drive over, they tell me a little bit about Pike’s Place. Once we got there, I helped Bella out of the car and held her hand. The place was fascinating. It was like an artist’s dream come true. 

“I think that Tori would like it here,” she says.

“I agree. The next time that we come back, we need to bring her and Jimmy with us.”

“Can we go to Pike Place Chowder? Please, please, please,” she says with an adorable little pout on her face.

“Chowder, huh? I could go for some.” I tell her.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she says while jumping up and down like a little girl.

“Calm down, baby girl. Let’s go get some chowder,” I said.

She drags me behind her since I still have a hold of her hand. Charlie follows along behind us, shaking his head. We sat down and started perusing the menu. I had no idea what to order since almost everything looked good to me. Charlie suggested that I get the Make It a Sampler, because I would be able to choose four of the chowders. He and Bella both decided to get it as well. Charlie got the Southwestern Chicken & Corn, Seared Scallop, Smoked Salmon and Seafood Bisque Chowders for his. Bella got the Vegan, Smoked Salmon, Seafood Bisque, and New England Clam Chowders. I ordered the Smoked Salmon, New England Clam, Seafood Bisque, and Market Chowders along with the Oregon Bay Shrimp Roll sandwich. We all ordered Pepsi to drink. The food was delicious. Bella even had some of the sandwich that I ordered. By the time we left there, we were all stuffed.

We were walking around when I noticed one of the few jewelry stores. The pieces in the window caught my eye. I had decided that I would come back when Bella was doing her packing. I also picked up a few things for my family as well as Eli, Carmen, Jimmy, and Riley. About an hour later, Bella couldn’t stop yawning. 

“I think it’s time that we got you home and into bed. You have had quite a few long days. Not only that, I want you to be well rested to start your packing.”

“Hmm..okay,” she says with another yawn. 

I texted the driver to come and pick us up to take us back to the Swan’s residence. “You’re staying at the house right? Daddy, is it okay for Edward to stay at the house?”

“I don’t want to impose. I was going to find a hotel to stay in,” I say.

“Nonsense, you can stay in the guest room,” Charlie says.

“Alright, thank you,” I tell him just as the driver pulled up to take us back to the Swan residence. Bella fell asleep nestled into my side on the ride back. Charlie just sat and observed us. I woke Bella up and told her that we were home. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. I helped her out of the car and into the house. I had to guide her up the stairs. Once were at her room, I grabbed my stuff and gave her a kiss goodnight on her forehead. Charlie was waiting in the hallway and told me he would show me the guest room which so happened to be across the hall from Bella’s. 

“The bathroom is next to Bella’s. Have a goodnight, and I’ll see you in the morning,” he said.

“Night, Charlie,” I tell him. 

 

***Edward’s Rules***

 

The next morning I woke up a little late for me. Usually I am up at about six every morning so that I can get to the office at around eight. This morning I woke up at eight. I kept on looking at my phone to see if I was reading it right, and each time it said it was eight or a little after it.

I got out of the bed and grabbed some clothes and my toiletries and made my way to the bathroom to get a shower and get dressed for the day. When I was done, I put my stuff back into the guest room and went downstairs. In the kitchen, Charlie sat at the table, drinking coffee. 

“Morning, Edward,” he tells me. “Coffee is made, the mugs are right above the coffee maker, and creamer is in the fridge.” .

“Morning, Charlie,” I say as I grab a mug and fill it with coffee. I turn to get the cream and smile when I see Peppermint Mocha creamer. I added some into the mug and sat down at the table with Charlie who handed me a spoon. I stirred the coffee and creamer and set the spoon on a napkin. “Umm..., Charlie, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind going with me back to Pike’s Place? I saw a jewelry store there last night that I wanted to check out. I just don’t want to do so with Bella around.”

“Why don’t you want Bella going to a jewelry store with you?” he asks me in puzzlement.

“I want to get her something, but I want it to be a surprise. I thought we could go while she’s packing. This way, I won’t be in her hair while she is doing so.”

“I see. Well then, sure I’ll go with you. It will also give us sometime to talk as well,” he says.

“I figured as much.”

A few minutes later, Bella came walking in while yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked so adorable while mumbling a good morning to us. She grabbed a mug and filled it up with coffee and creamer and sat down next to me. She leaned her head against my shoulder while lazily stirring her coffee and creamer.

“How much stuff do you are you going to be packing to take back home?” I ask her.

“I’ll be taking all of my clothes, possibly my computer, my books, and my bathroom stuff. I might as well take them with me so they don’t just sit there,” she says.

“You don’t need to take your computer.”

“Why not?”

“Because I may have told Tori to get you one?” I say as a question.

“Why are you saying that like a question?”

“Alright, she is getting you one from me, as well as a few other things. She’s going to be getting you a laptop. Please don’t complain and just accept it. Plus, you can use it for school,” I tell her, and I could hear Charlie snickering. She sat there somewhat stunned.

“Daddy, this is not funny,” she tells him.

Now he is just full on laughing. “I’m sorry, Bells, but your expression it was just….” and that was all she got out of him as he left the kitchen, laughing. Bella sat there and huffed at him. I just kept quiet and drank my coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The rules that Edward gave Bella are to protect not just himself, but her as well. He does not want to see any harm come to her. Considering how they got together, could you imagine the repercussions if it were to get out? Yes, Edward loves her already, and in time, she will love him. There’s a connection between them, and she feels it, just quite as much as Edward does yet. The rules will be coming out more and more within the next few chapters. They are not going to all be straightforward, and there will be things that will be made up as they go along.
> 
> Things have calmed down somewhat in flamingpen18’s RL, but I think that the updates are still going to be on the sporadic side. Also, I haven’t done as much writing as I would liked to have, but I shall try my best to get more chapters done for her to go over. I make no promises on that though. If chapter 7 isn’t up within the next month or two, I would like to wish you all a Happy Holidays! My family and I will be enjoying some turkey, not only for Thanksgiving, but for Christmas as well. 
> 
> As always, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Cullen and Company and Cullen’s Home Cooking belong to me. All places that are mentioned belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> I can also be found on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case my stories get pulled from FFN.
> 
> I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.  
> www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/
> 
> Pictures and teasers can be found in my group as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’d like to thank you all for your patience while waiting for this update and for bearing with us while RL had a firm grip on my beta, flamingpen18’s, life. Unfortunately, right before Christmas, she lost her mom to a long battle with cancer. She is in a better place and is no longer in pain.
> 
> Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, followers and those that have liked this story. It makes me happy that some of you do enjoy this story. I know it is not for everyone, and I am not forcing anyone to read it either.
> 
> As always, thanks to flamingpen18 for making things pretty for me even during her time of chaos in her RL that has occurred. Love you, boss mama! Thanks also goes to teamhotmen, for making me laugh at the things she tries to tell us and almost always being there to bounce ideas off of, and to klcivinski, for always throwing bunnies my way cause I know you love to do so. ;)
> 
> None of the characters belong to me. They belong to S.M., unless there is a character that I have made up myself.

E POV

 

“Baby girl, how about we grab Charlie and go get some breakfast?” 

“Sounds good,” she says.

“After that, you can start packing. While you are doing so, I need to go to a few places, okay?”

“OK, Edward, let me go change my clothes and let my dad know,” she says and finishes up the last of her coffee and gets up to leave the kitchen.

While I was waiting for Bella and Charlie, I stepped out into the backyard to call my dad. As I was waiting to fall asleep last night, I came up with an idea. I could see how much Charlie loves Bella and had a feeling that he was going to miss her very much. When I heard that he loves cars as much as my family does and that he loves to restore them, he seemed to be the logical person to take care of the family cars. My dad thought it was a perfect idea and told me to call my grandfather. As soon as he heard of my idea, he was all for it. He and even wanted to meet Charlie. I told him that I would get back to him after I ran the idea by Charlie first.

I think that I will ask him to go with me back to Pikes Place so that we can spend some time getting to know each other better. Then I can talk to him about him being our car person. I walked backed into the house after getting off of the phone with my grandfather. Bella was just coming down the stairs, and Charlie was right behind her.

I had the driving company from the night before take us back to Pike’s Place. We ended up at Cafe Lieto. The menu is colorful, but the food was good. Charlie and Bella were discussing all that she would be taking with her besides her clothing and books. In regards to furniture, she knew would be staying, so she left it up to Charlie and what he wanted to do with it. Bella also knew that she was going to be going through her clothing. What she didn’t want to keep was going to be donated to a women’s shelter. When she said that, I felt proud of her. It would seem that Charlie was as well by the look on his face.

“Since we are already at Pike’s Place, would you mind if you went back to the house without me? The places that want I to go to are actually here. Also, if you don’t mind and if he is in agreement, I would like to spend some time with Charlie and answer any questions that he may have.”

“That’s fine with me. I have a feeling that, if my dad were to go back to the house with me, he would just be in my way,” she says cheekily towards Charlie.

“Alright, I got the hint. I’ll stay here with Edward,” Charlie says.

We finished up our meals and made sure that Bella made it to the hired car. I watched as the car drove away with not only the love of my life, but my heart as well. The pain of her not being with me or close by started up. 

“Edward, I can see how much you love Bella. You look like she is the only person that matters to you and that everyone else is just there. You look like how I looked at her mom, that she is your whole life as well as your heart.”

 

“That’s how I feel. My heart hurts when she isn’t with me or is close by.”

“That’s because she is your one true love, your soulmate. It’s how I felt about my Renee. I still do in fact. The fact that I know how much you love Bella makes it easier for me, because I know when she is in New York, she will not be alone.”

“Speaking of moving, which I know was mentioned last night, I have a proposition for you if you do decide to do so. Here me out before you say anything,” I tell him. “I was talking to both my dad and grandfather. What Bella hasn’t told you yet is that all of the men in the Cullen family are car collectors. I was wondering if you would like to move to New York and be the caretaker for our cars. Basically, you would be the sole caretaker for them and will be responsible for fixing them when they need it and for any restoration of any cars that come into our collections. If you do decide to move, as you know, I have the extra guest house that has your name on it.”

“Wow, I don’t know what to say,” he tells me. “Does Bella know about this?”

“No, she doesn’t. I want to keep it as a surprise if you do decide to move. This way, she won’t be disappointed if you don’t. Also, if you do decide not to, the guest house still has your name on it. I will leave it up to my grandfather in how much he wants to pay you.”

“Your grandfather, huh?”

“He may be retired, but he is one shrewd old man. Don’t tell him I said that,” I tell him with a grin.

“Gotcha.”

“Now for the other reason for why we are still here. As I told you this morning, I wanted to get something for Bella. I saw a ring that I want to get for her to give to her as a promise ring.”

“Keep in mind she doesn’t like ostentatious things.”

“I kind of gathered that. I also want to get my mom, grandmother, Tori, and Carmen something while we are here. As for my dad, grandfather, and Eli ,I’ll see if I can find something they like.”

“Tori? Carmen? Bella mentioned Eli’s cooking when we were talking last night.”

“Carmen and Eli are the people that not only take care of Tori when I’m not there, they run my house for me. Eli is our cook, and Carmen makes sure that the house stays clean. Also they are Jimmy’s, Tori’s boyfriend’s, aunt and uncle. Tori is my cousin that lives with me. She and Bella get along really well.”

“So, if I have this right, your cousin lives with you?”

 

“Yes, she does. She is the same age as Bella and will be starting at Columbia with her when the fall quarter starts. I’m sure you are wondering why she lives with me instead of my parents,” Charlie gave a nod so I continued on. “Tori was in a abusive relationship that landed her in the hospital. She was suppose to live with my parents, but because we were always close despite our age differences, she wanted to live with me. She also feels safer at my house than at my parents’ house. They do a lot of traveling, and they really don’t have anyone that stays there. It’s more like they are absent so often that there are a few chosen people to keep an eye on the house - some family members and neighbors kind enough to volunteer - which was a deciding factor in her choosing to live with me. Plus I have Carmen and Eli there the majority of the time. So if I have to do any traveling for the company, she is at least not at the house by herself and neither will Bella if I can’t take her with me do to her being in school.”

“Edward, you are a good man, and I can see that this is another reason why Bella agreed to your agreement. Although she is in love with you, she just doesn’t know it yet. Let’s go get this ring that you just need to get for her and all of your other gifts.”

I felt so much better after talking to Charlie. I didn’t feel as tense being around him as I did before. He asked about the cars that the men in my family have. I told him that we we’re all a little different when it came to the taste of the vehicles that we collected. My grandfather liked high end luxury cars, like Rolls Royce’s, Bentleys, and so on. My father loved muscles cars, but he also had a few luxury cars that he and my mom drive. Jasper loved old and new trucks. Emmett, who spent a lot of time with us, loved Jeeps. I guess you could say that he was a little shocked when I got the Jeep for Tori. As for me, I like both luxury and muscle cars. Needless to say, Charlie’s jaw was practically on the ground by the time I was done telling him all that. 

We made it to the jewelry store where I got the ring that I saw for Bella, Charlie agreed that it was perfect for her. It had a light green stone in a square cut with diamonds surrounding it. While we were there, Charlie saw a bracelet that he said that Bella would love. It happened to be a Disney Pandora bracelet in pink with a few dangling Disney characters. I bought that for Bella as well, and Charlie just stood there shaking his head. “What? You said that she would love it, did you not?”

“Yes, I did, but that didn’t mean that you had to buy it for her.”

“If it makes her happy, then I want her to have it.”

“Anything Disney makes her happy. I’m only letting you know that just in case you do something that puts you into the dog house.”

“Disney, huh?” That gives me an idea… I thought. We don’t need to be back in New York right away, and we are closer to California while being in Seattle. Iit would also give my mom some more time to get her room done. 

I whip out my phone and text my mom, letting her know of our change in plans. After I got done with her, I texted Miss Jane. She knows what I like as far as accommodations go, and she always makes my travel arrangements. I also told her to take a week off while I was out of the office. If there was anything urgent that needed attention to let the office know. Jasper was in charge while I am gone. I also told Jasper my plans so that way he was aware. I didn’t want him to be taken by surprise. I think he seemed shock as I got a lot of big eyed emoticons back for a message. I have never really taken a vacation other than the ones that I had taken with my family. I just stood there with a smirk, with Charlie giving me a questioning look.

“Edward, what are you planning?”

“A little vacation for Bella and myself. I haven’t had one in years,” I tell him.

“Where and when would this vacation be taking place?”

“California, before we head back to New York. So if you do surprise Bella by moving there and want to surprise her by doing so, you have about two weeks to be there. I figured a week in California is enough days to be there.”

“You’re planning on spoiling her, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” I say sheepishly. “I have the money to do so, but I’ll try not to go overboard and overwhelm her.”

“Right…” he says. “How about we go looking for your other gifts?”

“Alright, let’s get this over with and then go pick up Bella and have some lunch somewhere.”

For my mom, grandmother, Carmen, and Miss Jane, I found some glass blown ornaments that were made in Washington. I got some bottles of wine for my dad, grandfather, and Eli. For Tori, I got her some glass blown starfish that she could keep in a dish with some sand. I had them all shipped back to my house with a ‘Do not open’ put on the box so that no one could open it until I got back with Bella. Speaking of her, it’s time for me to get back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is a little on the short side, but it felt right ending it here. Up next will be a time jump to them going to Disneyland. It’s practically in my backyard. I’m about a couple of hours away from there, and I’m big Disney fan which is the reason why it’s in more than one fic of mine.
> 
> Updates might still be on the sporadic side. Then again, it helps to have them talk to me so that I can bust out the next chapter.
> 
> I hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving, Christmas, (if you so happen to celebrate it) or whichever Winter holiday that you do happen to celebrate, and New Years.
> 
> If you haven’t read it already, my submission for the Fandom for LLS has been posted. The title is One Dog, a Cable & the Repair Man. It is rated T and can be found on my profile.
> 
> As always, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Cullen and Company and Cullen’s Home Cooking belong to me. All places that are mentioned belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> I can also be found on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case my stories get pulled from FFN.
> 
> I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.  
> www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/
> 
> Pictures and teasers can be found in my group as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’d like to thank you all for your patience while waiting for the updates to occur. 
> 
> It’s been a while since I have had to address the lovely Guest Reviews, so here it goes. Also I cannot reply to Guest Reviews since they don’t have a login to respond to by PM.  
> jk:I'm confused...didn't they already meet? at the college but Edward said his name was wolf...then they meet again but act like they've never met before...what was that whole firing Tanya show for? kinda pointless…  
> First off Edward and Bella don’t meet at the college, he saw her there. I really don’t know where you got the wolf part cause he never said his name was wolf. Either you didn’t read the full chapter or you glimpsed through it. The firing of Tanya show was pointless huh? Well let’s see are you the one that is writing this story? Last time I checked it was my story and I can write it however I want too. Don’t like then don’t read it. Don’t have anything nice to say then keep it to yourself, until you have something constructive to say. There’s constructive criticism and then there is just criticism.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, followers and those that have liked this story. It makes me happy that some of you do enjoy this. I know it is not for everyone, and I am not forcing anyone to read it either.
> 
> As always, thanks to flamingpen18 for making things pretty for me even during her time of chaos in her RL. Love you, boss mama! Thanks also goes to teamhotmen, for making me laugh at the things she tries to tell us and almost always being there to bounce ideas off of, and to klcivinski, for always throwing bunnies my way cause I know you love to do so. ;)
> 
> None of the characters belong to me. They belong to S.M., unless there is a character that I have made up myself.

E POV

Charlie and I got back to the house to find Bella whirling around in her room like a Tasmanian Devil. When I say Tasmanian Devil, I’m talking about Taz from the Looney Tunes. She was going back and forth between her dresser, closet, and bed where she had a box that she was packing her clothes into. Her room looked like a tornado had landed in it. 

“Umm... Bella, where are you planning on sleeping tonight? You look like you had a F-5 come through your room.” 

“Dad, that is the least of my worries at the moment,” she tells him, before going back to her Tasmanian Devil moves. 

Charlie shook his head before leaving her room. I stood in the doorway so that I wouldn’t be in her way. When she moved right in front of me, I grabbed her around her waist. 

“Baby girl, slow down. You do not need to do all of your packing in one day.”

“I know. It’s just that I was on a roll, and I’m not taking everything with me. I’ve not only been packing. I’ve been sorting through everything, deciding what I will be taking with me and what I will be getting rid of. In fact, I think I’m almost done packing my clothes. All that is left are my books and bathroom things,” she told me this while pointing at the box on her bed and a box that was all taped up on the floor that was right next to me by the door.

I frowned when she pointed out the two boxes to me. Looks like I need to take her shopping…

“Knock it off with the frowning, and why are you looking like that anyway?”

“Sorry, baby girl, I was thinking that you are not taking a lot of clothing with you. I need to take you shopping.”

“Shopping? Okay, I guess we can do that at some point before school starts. Did you have a good time with my dad while I was doing my packing?”

“I did. I also have a surprise for you. Speaking of which, I need to make a few phone calls about it. Why don’t I do that while you finish up here?”

“Okay...,” she says while giving me a curious look.

I went to the backyard to start making my calls about our trip to Disneyland. I started off by calling my mom. She said that everything that I wanted to have done has been started, but that it might take longer than our trip to Seattle.

“Mom, you just may thank me then since I am planning on taking Bella to Disneyland while we are still on the West Coast. Charlie, Bella’s dad, told me how much she loves Disney and that he never was able to take her to Disneyland.”

‘Perfect timing, if I don’t say so myself,” mom says. “Do you have any idea where you’re going to stay while you are there?”

“Yes, the Disneyland Hotel. I want to see if I can get The Fairytale Suite. Speaking of which, I need to make some calls to get the ball rolling on this trip.”

“Alright, I’ll keep you updated on all that is going on. “I’ll talk to you later. If not then ,when you get back home.

“Talk to you soon, mom. Love you, and tell dad that I said ‘Hi’.”

“Love you too, Edward.”

After I got the suite reserved, I called the pilot to let him know that I wanted to fly out to Southern California tomorrow afternoon. Once it was confirmed that our destination was going to be the John Wayne Airport, he said that he would meet us at SeaTac tomorrow afternoon. He said that he would fly in around noon, and if he was going to be any later, he would let me know. 

While I was on the phone with the pilot, my phone alerted me that I had a text. I ended the call and looked to see who it was from.

Dad: Seth will be joining you as your driver in Southern California.

Thanks, Dad! See you when we’re back in NY.

After I was done with all the calls for our trip, I went back inside. I went looking for Bella, only to find her curled up on her bed, sleeping. I guess she wore herself out with her Tasmanian Devil moments. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep.

I wandered back downstairs and found Charlie in the kitchen. “I take it that you found Bella sleeping?” he asks me.

“Sure did. I’m guessing her Taz moments wore her out. It also looks like that she moved the box that she was packing enough to lie down on the bed.”

“Taz, as in that cartoon she watched as a kid? She loved him. You’re right. She did look like him,” he says with a snicker.

I chuckled while nodding my head at him. “I guess it would be a good idea to stay in for dinner. Speaking of dinner, what should we have?” I asked Charlie since he knows the area way better than I do.

“Well, we could have something delivered, or I could go and pick something up for all of us,” Charlie said

“What are our options?”

“If we get Panera, I can get Bella some soup and salad. That way, it doesn’t need to be eaten right away since she’s sleeping. That’s assuming she wakes up tonight at some point.” 

“Sounds good. Let me look up their menu so that I can tell you what I want.” I say to him as I unlock my phone.

I decided to get the Steak and Arugula sandwich, minus the garlic and herb cream cheese spread, along with a Chicken Caesar salad. I told Charlie what I wanted and tried to give him some money to pay for it.

“I got it, Edward. Besides, you paid for dinner last night as well as breakfast. If you want, you can pay for our snack that we will be having since none of us have had lunch,” he tells me as he walks out the door. 

I went back upstairs to take a peek at Bella. She was still sound asleep. I went back downstairs to wait for Charlie. As I sat down on the couch, my phone alerted me to a new text.

Tori: Aunt Esme told me that you’re taking Bella to Disneyland, which by the way, is awesome. Have fun, and I think that we should go to Disney World before school starts. HInt, hint…

I shook my head as I smiled at what she said. I texted her back with, Sounds like a good idea, and we’ll plan it out sometime after we get back.

“What has you smiling?”

I looked up to see Bella standing in front of me and rubbing her eyes. After I closed my phone, I took her hand and pulled her down next to me on the couch. “Something that Tori texted me,” I tell her and kiss her forehead as she snuggled up to me.

“Where’s dad?”

“He went to go get us some dinner from Panera,” I tell her.

“Okay, at least he knows what to get for me from there.”

While waiting for Charlie to get back, we watched some Big Bang Theory. It was the first time that I have ever watched it, but it was funny and something that I will watch again. Charlie came back, carrying a big bag with handles. After I stood up, I helped Bella up from the couch and followed him into the kitchen. When we got there, he was pulling containers out of the bag. 

“Did you get everything packed up?” Charlie asked Bella.

“I got one box filled with my books. There’s just a little bit more that needs to be packed. I also got everything from the bathroom that I wanted to take.”

“I’m sure that your dad won’t mind packing the rest of your books for you. We’re leaving sometime after breakfast tomorrow for a surprise that I have planned.”

“Sure, I can do that, and I’ll also make sure that I’m here when they get picked up to be shipped to New York.” 

“Thanks, Charlie!” I tell him as we sit down and start eating. Bella tried to pry where we were going out of me, and I just kept my lips sealed. Charlie sat there, laughing away at our antics. 

“Fine, since you’re not going to tell me where we’re going, can you please move the boxes off of my bed for me?”

“Sure, baby girl. Would you like for me to do so now since we’re done eating?”

“Yes, please, and thank you,” she tells me. We both got up from the table and threw our trash away, before going upstairs. “I’m going to go get ready for bed while you move the box. I’m still bushed, even though I took a nap.”

I nodded my head at her as she grabbed her pajamas to change into. She went into the bathroom, and I moved the box to the floor by the bed. She came out a few minutes later and got into bed. “Goodnight, baby girl, sleep well,” I told her and kissed her forehead, before leaving her room. I went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas and went back downstairs. Charlie was in the living room, watching the T.V.

“Did Bella go to bed?”

“Yeah, she said that she was bushed even with the nap that she took,” I said to him.

He shook his head and went back to watching the T.V. He and I watched a movie before we both decided that it was time for the both of us to go to sleep. The next morning, Bella was doing her impersonation of Taz again. I just shook my head and went to go change my clothes and pack up my things. After we check-in to the hotel, I will need to take Bella shopping, since she packed up all of her clothes. 

Bella had Charlie go back to Panera to pick up some bagels and cream cheese for us to have for breakfast. He was also going to drive us to the airport since Bella’s car, along with her boxes, was going to be picked up later on today to be transported back to my home. Once we were on the way, I had texted the pilot that we were en route. He and Seth had apparently gotten in a couple of hours ago, went to get something to eat, and we’re waiting for us. I pulled out my suitcase from the trunk as Bella was hugging Charlie goodbye. Before I shook his hand, I exchanged phone numbers with him in case he needed to get in touch with me for any reason at all. We walked to the plane and got ourselves situated, before we took off. The pilot made sure not to mention where we were going so as to not give anything away.

A few hours later we were landing. Bella hadn’t figured out where we were at since she fell asleep soon after take off. I woke her up as we were landing. We deplaned, and there was a car waiting for us. I helped Seth with the luggage even though it wasn’t much. About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the hotel. Bella figured out where we were at as soon as she saw the Disneyland signs. She turned to me, “Are we going to where I think we’re going?”

“Yes, baby girl,” I tell her with a smile.

She lunged at me while squealing and hugging me. “This is one surprise that I love,” she told me with a huge ass smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Edward and Bella have made it to Disneyland. This chapter is long enough without me adding more about their trip there to it. The next chapter will be about their time there.
> 
> Updates might still be on the sporadic side. Then again, it helps to have them talk to me so that I can bust out the next chapter.
> 
> In light of recent events that are going around, I have decided to start posting on TWCS again. I have the first chapter of Love and Kids up there and will be slowly adding the rest of the chapters there. As soon as I get that done, I will be adding the rest one at a time most likely. My penname is the same as it is on FFN and FP.
> 
> As always, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Cullen and Company and Cullen’s Home Cooking belong to me. All places that are mentioned belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> I can also be found on FictionPad under the same user name, just in case my stories get pulled from FFN.
> 
> I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.  
> www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/
> 
> Pictures and teasers can be found in my group as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After chapter 8 was posted, I got review accusing me of copying A May to December Romance, which is a WIP and has not been updated since 2012. They had no concrete evidence. The two stories are completely different. I have learned that the person that accuse me of this is a 13 year old who is reading M rated Twilight Fanfics under a login that is not even her own. Needless to say that if any of my readers are not old enough to be reading M rated fics then please stop reading mine. I will not be held accountable for a child reading something that they shouldn’t be, nor should my fellow writers who write M rated fics. The review is posted for all to see. I have blocked as well reported the account that was used since the person doesn’t think that it’s that big of a deal that a child is reading M rated fics. I know that children will do what they want, but this could become a really big thing as well as a huge mess. 
> 
> Caution, do not read while being hungry cause you just might get hungrier…
> 
> Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, followers and those that have liked this story. It makes me happy that some of you enjoy this. I know it is not for everyone, and I am not forcing anyone to read it.
> 
> As always, thanks to flamingpen18 for making things pretty for me even during her time of chaos in her RL. Love you, boss mama! Thanks also goes to teamhotmen, for making me laugh at the things she tries to tell us and almost always being there to bounce ideas off of, and to klcivinski, for always throwing bunnies my way cause I know you love to do so. ;)
> 
> None of the characters belong to me. They belong to S.M., unless there is a character that I have made up myself.
> 
> Beta’s Note: I am always on Hapakids about putting the correct warnings in her chapters. Here is the correct warning for this chapter: WARNING: READING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER WILL CAUSE INTENSE HUNGER PAINS AND EXTREME YEARNINGS FOR ALL BEEF PATTIES. IF YOU ARE A VEGETARIAN, YOU ARE NOT SAFE. PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY, EAT BEFORE YOU READ? I think it’s safe to say that this could be a blanket statement for all future chapters. Good luck!
> 
> Blows strawberries at flamingpen18… no cream for ya either.
> 
> You are no fun we need cream too~ Teamhotmen
> 
> Nope, uh uh…
> 
> ( Flamingpen18 is not a lover of raspberries hence the strawberries )

B POV

I cannot believe that Edward has brought me to Disneyland. Since I was little, I have always wanted to come here. I stared at everything in wonder, or at least I tried to stare at everything. We arrived at the Disneyland Hotel. I can’t believe I get to stay in the main hotel, much to my amazement. I should have known Edward would pull out all the stops for this trip, especially after I found out that we are staying in the Fairytale Suite. It was beautiful and magical. After looking around the suite, I turned to Edward and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me, and I snuggled into him. 

“I’m sorry that there is only one bed in the suite. I can sleep on the floor,” Edward says while I am still hugging him.

“Edward, don’t be ridiculous. We can share the bed while we are here. Who knows? Maybe, by the time we get back to New York, I won’t want my own room to sleep in,” I say with a wink.

“Okay… What would you like to do first?”

“Can we get something to eat? I’m kind of hungry,” I say to him. I had pulled back to look at him when he began to ask me his question.

“Sure, why don’t we go to Downtown Disney to eat, take a look around, and maybe do a little shopping there after we freshen up a bit?”

“Sounds like a plan to me. I’m going to call my dad while you’re changing,” I tell him. 

He went to his suitcase and grabbed some shorts and a tee. Thank goodness I was wearing some comfy clothes, but I definitely need to get some shopping done. I went to the bathroom to run some water over my face. I hadn’t put any makeup on this morning, then again I don’t really wear any. When I was done, Edward went into the bathroom to change his clothes. After I grabbed my phone out of my purse, I sat down on the bed and called my dad. I told him that not only were we in California, but that we were at Disneyland.

“That boy! I had a feeling that you were heading there after I told him how much you love Disney. Have fun and don’t forget about me. Let me know when you are back in New York.”

“I will. I love you, Daddy, and miss you!”

“Love you, too. I miss you as well!”

As soon as I hung my phone, Edward came out of the bathroom. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, and my dad knows where we are. He figured you would bring me here after he told you how much I love Disney.”

Edward gave me a sheepish smile and gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. He held my hand the entire time it took us to figure out where we wanted to eat. “What sounds good to you?” Edward asks me after we had been walking around for a few minutes and checking out the menus that the restaurants had on display outside of their establishments.

“Actually, a burger sounds really good. Can we go to the ESPN Zone?” I ask him.

“Sports and food at the same time? How can I pass that up?” he asks with a huge ass grin on his face. 

We walked back to where the ESPN Zone is located and were seated relatively quickly. I guess we went before they get busy. We looked over the menu, and I had decided to order the Single Angus Beef Cheeseburger with Swiss cheese and fries. Wow! Is that ever a mouthful, I thought as I set my menu down and took a look around. There were quite a few TV’s. Edwards finally set his menu down, and I asked him what he was ordering. “I’m going to get the Smokehouse Burger with fries.”

We ordered our drinks, food, and talked about what we wanted to do while we were here. “We’re doing some shopping here in Downtown Disney, right?”

“Yes, we can. I was thinking that we could go to the Fashion Island in Newport Beach and do some shopping there. I’m also going to give Seth the day off. I figure that he is pretty jet lagged at the moment. He was practically falling asleep when I was checking us in. Plus, this is some down time for him as well. I’ll have the hotel set us up with a car and driver for when we do decide to leave.”

“Okay,” I say. I feel slightly overwhelmed, but I need to get use to how much money Edward has. While my parents were never rich, we did live comfortably and within the means that they made. While Edward may be rich, his parents taught him about making his own money and working hard for it. 

Since it wasn’t really busy yet, our food came out pretty quickly. The burger that I ordered was the most amazing burger I have ever tried. Okay, I might be exaggerating, but it has to be one of the best burgers that I have ever had. We were both quiet as we ate. I didn’t realize how hungry I was until I started to eat. I ate all of the burger and most of the fries. Edward ate all of his and the rest of the fries that I had left. He paid for the bill, while I went to go use the restroom. I wanted to do so before we started looking around the rest of Downtown Disney. To say that I was excited would be an understatement. I cannot wait until we actually go into the parks, but being where we are at is just as exciting as going to the parks itself. I walk out of the restroom, and Edward was waiting for me outside. He took my hand, and while we were walking around, I found a store that I wanted to go into.

“Edward, can we go in there, please? I think this is the perfect store for me to find something for my dad and possibly something for Riley,” I say with a blush.

“Baby girl, we can go into any store that you want to. The fact that you want to get something for Riley makes me love and adore you even more,” he tells me and kisses my forehead.

We walked into RIDEMAKERZ. If my dad were here, he would have a field day in this store. It’s a build your own remote control car. They have everything that you would find for a real car. For my dad, I decided to go with a Stealth Mater from Cars. I added a Hemi engine to supercharge him up as well as the racing slicks for the tires. For Riley, I decided to go with a blue Ford Mustang GT. I added a twin turbo engine to it and the racing slicks. I was having a good time in there, and it looked like Edward was as well. I guess I was all about the racing slicks for the tires. 

After that, we went to the biggest Disney Store that I have ever seen. I found a tank top that I fell in love with. There were some matching shoes as well as a backpack, and oddly enough, a phone case too. I grabbed everything in the sizes that I needed. I was so wearing it tomorrow, and yes, I will be using the phone case as well. Edward was looking around somewhere, buying things just because he liked the look of them. I found a few other things that I liked, before I went looking for him.

After my items were paid for, we went back to the hotel to drop off the bags. While we were there and before we left to go to the Fashion Island, we used the bathroom. Edward called Seth to let him know that we were ready to go, and that we would meet him out front. It took us a bit to get there. When we did, I looked everywhere that my eyes could see. Edward took me to what appears to me to be a high end mall.

 

***Edward’s Rules***

 

A few hours later, we are back at the hotel with many more bags than we had earlier. I am still amazed at the room that Edward got for us to stay in, although room isn’t the exactly the correct way to describe it. It’s a fucken huge ass suite, and I love it. I decided to take pictures of it to make as an album on Facebook for when we get back home. After what happened to me before I met Edward, I never thought I would be calling New York home. Now, not only will New York be my home, but it’s also giving me a whole new life. I really wish that my dad will move as well. I’m going to miss him, after all I am a Daddy’s Girl.  
I just realized that I need to get some luggage to pack everything in, since I didn’t really bring anything with me to begin with.

“Edward, we need to get some luggage for me to pack all of my new things in,” I say to him.

“I saw some at the World of Disney store.”

How did I miss the luggage at the huge ass Disney store? I think. I must have been too busy loving my new outfit that I’m going to be wearing tomorrow, I think as my stomach growls. 

“Was that your stomach growling?” Edward asks amusedly. 

“Umm... yes?!” I say kind of questioningly. 

“Shall we?” he asks and holds out his hand to me.

“Let me go get my phone,” I tell him and ran to go get it. I take his hand, and we leave to go back to Downtown Disney. We had decided to go eat at the Earl of Sandwich. Edward ordered the Italian, and I ordered the Holiday Turkey with no mayo. We also decided to share a Chicken Caesar Salad. We had Cokes for our beverages. Needless to say, I was stuffed by the time we got eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:There official day at Disneyland will be in the next chapter. 
> 
> Updates might still be on the sporadic side, since I’m working more days for now. Then again, it helps to have them talk to me so that I can bust out the next chapter.
> 
> As always, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Cullen and Company and Cullen’s Home Cooking belong to me. All places that are mentioned belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.  
> www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/
> 
> Pictures and teasers can be found in my group as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, followers and those that have liked this story. It makes me happy that some of you enjoy this. I know it is not for everyone, and I am not forcing anyone to read it.
> 
> As always, thanks to flamingpen18 for making things pretty for me even during her time of chaos in her RL. Love you, boss mama! Thanks also goes to teamhotmen, for making me laugh at the things she tries to tell us and almost always being there to bounce ideas off of, and to klcivinski, for always throwing bunnies my way cause I know you love to do so. ;)
> 
> None of the characters belong to me. They belong to S.M., unless there is a character that I have made up myself.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning** Do not read while hungry because it will just make your hunger worse. Trust me when I say this. I made myself even hungrier than what I was when I first started off. Also, you might want to have some snacks handy to be on the safe side.

BPOV

 

We slowly walked hand in hand to the World of Disney store. Edward led me to a part of the store that I have never been in. I guess I had just stayed in one part after seeing the outfit that I wanted. I saw a suitcase set that I fell in love with. It was very girly. I didn’t mind that though. I also thought that Tori would like the mid sized one. I told Edward that I wanted the Tinkerbell set, and that I wanted to give Tori the mid sized one. He agreed that she would love it and also agreed to me buying them for us. He got a suitcase too, since he had done some shopping for himself as well.

 

I saw a little rolling BB-8 suitcase from Star Wars: The Force Awakens. I thought that it would be perfect for Riley. Hell, I want one for myself, I thought. I grabbed it while Edward was talking to one of the Disney employees about what suitcases we wanted to purchase. I also saw what I thought would be a good school bag for me. It was pink with a big Minnie Mouse head on it, so I picked one of those out for myself. I turned to find that Edward was in another part of the store. 

I continued to look around and found a few more items that I liked. Edward had some purchases made by the time I found him again. We made the rest of our purchases and left the store. 

“Edward, can we get some ice cream?” I asked him.

“Sure, we can go get some. Did you want to take it back to the room?”

“Wouldn’t it melt too much if we took back to the room?”

“It shouldn’t be too bad,” he tells me.

“Okay, let’s do that then.”

We went to Haagen-Dazs and decided to get a large Rocky Road Dazzler to share back at the hotel. After we were done, I went to the bathroom and took a relaxing bath that Edward had suggested. He wanted to make sure that there were no urgent matters that he needed to look over while his dad and brother are stepping up for him during his absence, so he decided to call them.

About an hour later, I was in my pajamas with my teeth brushed. I went out to the bedroom and told Edward that he could go do what he needed to do. I got into bed and updated my Facebook status, stating that I was on a surprise trip to Disneyland with my boyfriend. While I did this, I had a smile on my face. I even uploaded the pictures that I took as well. I saw that I had friend requests from Edward, Tori, Eli, and Carmen. I accepted all of them. I also set my relationship status to say that I was in a relationship with Edward. I still had a smile on my face when Edward came out of the bathroom.

“What has you smiling, baby girl?”

“Hmm... oh nothing,” I say cheekily.

“Alright, if you say so. Do you want to watch some TV before we go to sleep?”

“That sounds good.”

We settled on watching some mindless TV. I think I fell asleep after few minutes of watching whatever it was that we were watching. I woke up to the sun shining in the room and to Edward curled around me. I snuggled further back into his arms. He made me feel safe, protected, and loved. Even though I don’t love him yet, I do believe that I will. I have never had a connection with anyone else like I do to him. I must have fallen back asleep during my musings, because the next time I woke up, it was to kisses being placed on my neck.

“Morning,” I say.

“Morning, baby girl. It’s time to get up and spend the day in the park.”

“Dibs on the bathroom,” I say as I get up and ran to get my outfit for the day and then ran into the bathroom. I could here Edward laughing at me. I took a shower, got dressed, and then did my hair in a ponytail. When I was done, Edward took his turn in the shower and got ready for the day. When he came out, he was dressed in a pair of black cargo shorts and a Cars Ramone shirt.

While I was waiting for him, I added my wallet room key, some chapstick, lotion, and sunscreen to my new Stitch backpack. Edward and I both applied a layer of sunscreen on so that we had less of a chance at getting sunburned. 

“How about some coffee and breakfast from Starbucks?” Edward asked me.

My answer was a nod of my head and a huge ass grin. He made sure that he had his phone, wallet, and the room key on him before we left. A few minutes later, we were at the Starbucks in Downtown Disney. We both wanted a Peppermint Mocha and the Slow Roasted Ham and Cheese breakfast sandwich. While Edward was placing our order and waiting for it to be ready, I went to go find us a table to eat at. It was such a nice day out that I decided that we could eat outside. 

When we were done eating, we threw out our trash and set off to get our tickets. Edward got us the five day park hopper tickets. This way, we can take our time going through both parks. We decided to go to the Magic Kingdom first and then go to California Adventure after lunch. The first ride we decided to go on was the Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage. We spent the rest of the time between Fantasyland and Tomorrowland. We got lunch at the Pizza Port. We had pasta, salad, and some breadsticks along with two drinks.

“Edward, we have to come back here before we go back home. I want to get a couple of those BB-8 Souvenir cups.”

“Who will you be giving the other one to?”

“Riley. It will go with the suitcase that we got for him.”

“Alright, we’ll come back and get them before we leave to go home,” he tells me with an indulgent smile.

“Is this the first time for you being her at Disneyland?” I ask Edward.

“No, my parents brought Jasper and me when we were little. So it’s been quite a few years since I was last here, and a lot has changed as well. California Adventure wasn’t even built yet let alone Toon Town and Downtown Disney.”

“Wow,” is all that I can say or think. 

We finish up and slowly made our way to the exit to go to California Adventure. The closer we get to there the more excited I am. I take in of all of the stores that I want to check out at some point. I sound like a shopaholic even to myself. There’s just so much to see and take in. Cars Land, the Bug’s Life areas, and the pier were all awesome. We went on California Screamin twice, once after we made it up the pier and then again before we left at closing time. The view was awesome from what I could see of it. The ferris wheel kind of terrified me, especially the inner cars. I told Edward as we stood watching it.

“You will never see me get on that thing. Nope, nuh uh, not happening.” Edward stood staring wide eyed at it when I looked up at him. 

“Edward, are you okay?”

“Huh, what? Yeah, I’m okay. I think,” he says. I could hear him muttering to himself. “Who the fuck built that thing? A fucken lunitic, that’s who built it.” 

I giggled at what he was saying to himself. “What’s so funny, baby girl?”

“You and what you happen to be telling yourself about the ferris wheel.”

“I think I need to go sit down. I’m feeling a little dizzy just looking at that thing. Please don’t tell anyone about this, especially Jasper and Emmett. I would never live it down if they were to find out.”

“Okay, your secret is safe with me,” I tell him as I give him a hug. The whole day he has either held my hand, had his arm over my shoulder, or had both arms wrapped around me when we had been standing in the lines for the rides. I’m getting tired and hungry. “How about we get some dinner and then call it a day?”

“Yeah, we can do that. I’m sure that we are both still a bit jetlagged as well. Where should we eat?”

We take a look at the map to figure out where we wanted to eat dinner at. Nothing sounded too appealing, so we decided to go to one of the restaurants at the hotel. Goofy’s Kitchen was where we ended up at. It was a buffett. They had so many delicious options to choose from. 

“Edward, can we come back here for breakfast tomorrow?”

“Yes, we can,” he tells me with an indulgent smile.

About an hour later we are on our way up to our room. I was stuffed beyond stuffed. Edward was just as stuffed as I was. I got out my pajamas as soon as we were back in the room and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I was tired and still feeling a bit jetlagged. I went through my routine and was done a few minutes later, and I let Edward have the bathroom so he can get ready for bed. I climbed into the bed and read until he came out.

When he came out, he went to get something out of the many bags that we have from our shopping spree. He climbed into bed with me and turned to face me. “Bella, I got you something that I would love for you to wear. Well, it’s more like a few things that I would like for you to wear,” he tells me softly and seriously. He opens up what looks like a ring box, and sure enough, he pulls out a ring. He slipped it onto my right ring finger. “A perfect fit,” he says and kisses my finger. “I initially got this as a promise ring for you. I saw it and thought that it was perfect for you, but I found another one that I know you will love even more.”

“I love this one though. What is it? I’ve never seen a stone like this before,”

“It’s a Green Amethyst.”

“It’s so pretty,” I say, gazing at the emerald cut ring he gave me.

“I think that you will love this one more though.” he tells me and puts another ring on me, but this time on my left hand. I look down, and it’s a Mickey ring. “I even got a matching one for myself,” he says as he is putting a ring onto his left ring finger.

“They’re perfect,” I tell him with a teary smile while looking at both rings. The Green Amethyst ring is really beautiful. “Thank you,” I say and give him a kiss on his cheek and cuddle into him. Edward is like no one that I have ever met. He’s not only caring. He is also really sweet, although that just may be the way he is with me. He gave me a kiss on my head as I settled down next to him in the crook of his arm and with my head on his chest. As he pulled me closer to him, I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Their first official day at Disneyland is over. They will be going through both parks for the next few days. Edward is having a blast being able to relax, taking care of Bella, and just being him. Pictures of the rings will be in my group on Facebook.
> 
> Updates be on the sporadic side, since I’m working more days now, since I have been promoted at work. Then again, it helps to have them talk to me so that I can bust out the next chapter.
> 
> As always, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Cullen and Company and Cullen’s Home Cooking belong to me. All places that are mentioned belong to their rightful owne  
> rs.
> 
> I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.  
> www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to all of my readers, those that fave or follow this. As you may know I have decided to post on FFN again. While I still don’t abide the Guest Review option I do miss some of the interaction that I have had with my readers. 
> 
> As always, thanks to flamingpen18 for making things pretty for me even during her time of chaos in her RL. Love you, boss mama! Thanks also goes to teamhotmen, for making me laugh at the things she tries to tell us and almost always being there to bounce ideas off of, and to klcivinski, for always throwing bunnies my way cause I know you love to do so. ;)
> 
> **Warning** 
> 
> Do not read while hungry because it will just make you even more so. Trust me when I say this. I made myself even hungrier than what I was when I first started off. Also you might want to have some snacks handy to be on the safe side. You’ve all been warned don’t heed it well then I hope that you will be able to eat right away...
> 
> None of the characters belong to me. They belong to S.M., unless there is a character that I have made up myself.
> 
> Texting for this chapter shall go like this: Bold for Charlie and Italics for Edward.
> 
> We’re back to Edward’s POV for this chapter…

E POV

I fell asleep with Bella in my arms. She loved the rings that I got for her. She really loved the fact that I had a matching ring. These past couple of days have made me feel like a teenager again. Bella makes me feel that way by just being with her. She doesn’t ask for much, and I think she has finally realized that I will get her anything that her heart desires. 

As I was laying there watching her sleep and running my fingers through her hair, my phone alerted me to a new text message. I grabbed it and saw that it was from Charlie.

I’ve thought about your offer, and it is a really good one. I would like to take you up on it. However, I would like to surprise Bella with this.

Will she ever be surprised! I’ll let my parents know and give them your contact information. Just let them know what you need, and we will get it done. Do not worry about the expenses. This is for both you and Bella, and I know that she will be even happier having you with us instead of by yourself in Seattle.

You’re a good man, Edward. I’ll get in touch with your parents within the hour. By the way, Bella’s Beetle and boxes have been picked up. I’m also going to guess that she forgot to tell you about her baby.

Baby? What baby? Bella had a baby? This is the first I’ve heard of this…

Hahahahaha... not the kind of baby that you’re thinking of. What I mean by baby is that it’s her purple 1968 Chevy Camaro. Don’t ask about the color. That was a fight itself. Needless to say she won that one.

Oh and wow… I thought. There’s another thing that we have in common. Right before I met Bella, I had acquired a black 1968 Chevy Camaro. I was waiting for it to be delivered to the house.

Thanks for the clarification, Charlie! You had me thinking that she had an actual baby.

I figured that by your reaction. 

I’ll have my parents make sure that there’s a big enough auto hauler when it comes and gets your car.

Thank you, Edward! I’ll see you when you and Bella get back to New York.

See you then, Charlie. 

I messaged my parent's numbers to Charlie and then messaged both my mom and dad to give them the heads up and to give them Charlie’s numbers. Mom was excited that Charlie decided to make the move. She couldn’t wait to surprise Bella. As soon as I was done messaging the both of them, I felt Bella start to stir.

“Morning, baby girl,” I tell her as I brush some hair off of her face and kiss her neck.

“Mmm.. morning,” she said and turned around in my arms to snuggle in closer to me. “What time is it?”

“It’s around 8,” I tell her. 

“Mmmkay,” she said and yawned. “I’m going to go take a shower and get ready for the day,

“Alright, baby girl. I’ll take my shower when you’re done.” As soon as I heard her turn the shower on, I did a group message with my parents to let them know about Charlie. My mom was the first to respond, saying that she will make sure that Charlie will have everything he needs to make the move as well as having the trucks to move all the boxes and vehicles. I thanked her. My dad said that he will help my mom out with the calls. 

Bella came out of the bathroom a few minutes after I finished messaging my parents. I smiled at her and then when to go take a shower and get ready for the day as well. When I was done, we left hand in hand to go eat breakfast at Goofy’s Kitchen. 

We were seated within a few minutes and went up to get what we wanted to eat. We both came back to the table with loaded down plates. 

“I’m so full,” Bella said about an hour later. “Can we go get some Starbucks before we head on into the park please?”

“Some coffee does sound good, doesn’t it,” I said since we haven’t had any yet. We had juice and water with breakfast. I paid for the bill a few minutes later, and we left to go to Starbucks. I placed our order while Bella went to go find us some seats outside since it was already such a nice day out. We sat and enjoyed our coffees while people watching. We still had a few days left here so we were going to take things in at our own pace. I was enjoying my time with her, before I had to get back to the hustle and bustle of work. While I was being somewhat kept up to date on what was going on, I was taking a backseat while I was with Bella here in California.

That day we rode Splash Mountain, Pirates of the Caribbean, Big Thunder Mountain, Small World, and a few other rides. We figured that we could do the rides that we wanted to go on a little at a time. Bella wanted to have Italian for dinner so we ate at Naples Ristorante e Pizzeria in Downtown Disney. We decided that we were going to share the Bruschetta, Caesar salad, and a Margherita pizza.

“It’s a good thing that we’ve been doing as much walking as we have been doing, because if I keep on eating the way that I have been, I’ll be as big as a house,” Bella says while rubbing her stomach.

“Baby girl, I don’t see you ever getting as big as a house.”

We walked around Downtown Disney for a while, just taking in the atmosphere.

Over the next few nights, we saw World of Color in California Adventure, the Paint the Night, and Disneyland Forever in Disneyland. Bella was awed by all of them. I enjoyed watching her reactions to everything. Seth joined us a few times but he was enjoying his time by relaxing or lazing the days away at the pool.

While I was checking us out, Seth was getting the car and Bella was watching all of our luggage. It’s a good thing that we have the private plane, because I can only imagine how much I would get charged for all of the extra luggage we had. I had a good majority shipped back home, but we kept the things that we wanted to make sure would make it back in one piece. I had also gotten Bella a few bracelets from Pandora’s Disney Collection, which she loved. 

“Edward, thank you for bringing me here. I loved our time here. I can’t wait till we come back with our children.”

“You want children with me, baby girl?”

“Yes, very much so,” she said a little shyly and with a blush to her cheeks.

That was the moment that Bella and I had our first kiss right there in the lobby of the hotel. I could hear Seth clearing his throat. “Boss, if you’re ready to go, the plane is waiting and the car is loaded up already,” he said with an amused voice.

“Alright, let’s go. We got a plane to catch. We’re also going to be stopping midway for lunch. I was thinking that we can stop off in San Antonio and go to the Riverwalk and eat at Joe’s Crab Shack.” I only told her that because we do need to eat lunch, and it will also buy us some time for Charlie to get to the house so that he can surprise her.

“Sounds good to me.”

We hopped into the car, and Seth drove us to the airport. Once we were there, Seth handed the keys over to the rental agent that was waiting for us, and then got on board to make sure that we were good to go with the pilot. Bella and I got comfortable in our seats after putting on our seatbelts. She was snuggled up to me.

 

~~~Hours Later~~~

 

We grabbed a taxi to take us to the Riverwalk. We walked to Joe’s Crab Shack and waited a few minutes to be seated. Once we were seated, we looked over the menu. Bella wanted the Crab Cake Sandwich without the spicy sriracha sauce but wanted the tarter sauce on the side. I decided to get the Blackened Mahi Tacos. We both decided to get water to drink. After we placed our orders, we spent the time talking about what we liked the best at Disneyland.

“I think that out of all the places that we ate at, that Goofy’s Kitchen is my favorite,” Bella said,

I just looked at her in amusement. Everytime we went there, which was multiple times, she would always eat till she was beyond stuffed. I’m going to definitely take her to Disney World at some point. Maybe we can make it a family trip.

After we were done eating our lunch, I asked her if she wanted dessert.

“Can we get some ice cream?”

“Let’s go walk and see what we find,” I suggested.

“Okay.”

As we were walking along, I heard Bella squeal. “Edward, there’s a Ben & Jerry’s,” she said as she started pulling me over to it. After looking at all of the flavors that were available, we opted to share the Mint Chocolate Mint. As we were sitting and eating the ice cream, I looked at the time. Charlie should be landing about now.

“Baby girl, we should get going if we want to be home in time to have dinner.”

“Okay,” she said as she took the last bite of ice cream.

We got a taxi back to the airport, and Seth was already on board the plane. Once we had our seatbelts on and were comfortable, we took off to go back home.

A few hours later we were landing. Once we were back at the house and all of our luggage was unloaded onto the driveway, I sent Seth home. I’ll come back out to get our stuff. It’s not going to go anywhere since the gate will close once Seth is through them, and he always makes sure that they close all the way. We walked into the house. As soon as Bella saw Charlie, she screamed. 

“Daddy!” She ran to him and gave him a hug. “What are you doing here? How long are you staying for?”

“No, I came here to live with you all,” he told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you have it. Charlie made the decision to move. I do hope that you enjoyed their time at Disneyland. It’s been a couple of years since I have been there so I am living vicariously through Edward and Bella. ^_^
> 
> Updates will be on the sporadic side, since I’m working more days now, since I have been promoted at work. Then again, it helps to have them talk to me so that I can bust out the next chapter.
> 
> As always, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Cullen and Company and Cullen’s Home Cooking belong to me. All places that are mentioned belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.  
> www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Charlie time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to all of my readers and those of who that have fave or follow this. As you may know, I have decided to post on FFN again. While I still don’t abide by the the Guest Review option, I do miss some of the interaction that I have had with my readers. 
> 
> As always, thanks to flamingpen18 for making things pretty for me even during her time of chaos in her RL. Love you, boss mama! Thanks also goes to teamhotmen for making me laugh at the things she tries to tell us and almost always being there to bounce ideas off of, and to klcivinski, for always throwing bunnies my way cause I know you love to do so. ;)
> 
> **Warning** 
> 
> Do not read while hungry. Also, you might want to have some snacks handy just to be on the safe side. You’ve all been warned. 
> 
> Under age drinking is mentioned, but I in no way condone it. Under age drinking happens, and while it does, it does not mean that I will allow my own kids to do so outside of my home. My oldest child knows that, even though she is not quite 21, she is not allowed to be drinking at parties. While she is an adult, she knows that there will be consequences if she were to be caught drinking while not being 21. Having said that, no one has the right to judge how we each raise our children. I am also aware that the laws regarding drinking are different around the world and as this story is based in the USA. I am going to use their laws.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me. They belong to S.M., unless there is a character that I have made up myself.
> 
> Please read the bottom A/N as it does have important info in it. For those of you that have either messaged me or left a review telling me to update I did say in the bottom A/N that updates will be on the sporadic side and I have been saying this for a while now. RL comes first in not only my life, but my beta’s as well and my prereaders. Don’t know the meaning of sporadic look it up. I did and sent it to more than likely more than more one person. Was it rude of me? Probably, but then so is demanding that I update this story when I clearly stated that updates were going to be sporadic. I can’t be more plain in this when it’s been mentioned already.
> 
> On to the story and thank you for reading my rant…

E POV

 

Bella looked back and forth between her dad and I. She continued to do that for a bit. She had a look on her face that said that she was trying to figure out on why he decided to move as well.

“You’re going to live here with us?” she finally asked. “What made you decided to do that?”

“Once you and Edward left to go to Disneyland, I was missing you a lot. Plus, there isn’t anything holding me back in Seattle. Although, I will be going back from time to time to visit your mom’s grave. Besides, Edward made me a proposition that was too good to pass up.”

Bella turned to me with a raised eyebrow and my parents were laughing as well as Tori, Eli, and Carmen.

“What?” I asked.

“Proposition? What proposition?”

“Ummm..., well, your dad is now a Cullen employee I guess you can say,” I told her.

“You guess? You guess? What the hell do you mean by you guess? Either he is or he isn’t.”

“Okay, he is. He’s just not employed by me though. Before you ask, he’s employed by my grandfather, but he will be living here with us in the second guest house.”

Next thing I know Bella barrels into me and knocking me over with me taking her with me. She had wrapped herself around me while giving me a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Now I don’t have to worry about my daddy being by himself in Seattle.”

“You’re welcome,” I tell her chuckling. 

Charlie pulled Bella off of me and gave me a hand up as well. After that, Tori was speaking a mile a minute asking Bella about our trip to Disneyland.

“Oh, that reminds me about our luggage,” Bella said out of the blue. “We got some things for you all. Edward, where’s our luggage?”

“In the entryway,” I tell her. 

“I’ll help with them, son,” my dad says. 

We went to go grab everything, and once my dad sees how much we have, he says, “Looks like we will be making several trips to get everything upstairs.”

“I’ll help you two out,” I hear from Charlie.

“Dinner will be ready shortly,” Eli said as he, Carmen, and my mom went to the kitchen. I’m guessing that Carmen went with him so that she could set the table and get the drinks ready, while my mom would do whatever was needed to be done. One thing about Esme Cullen is that she loves to cook. She and Eli swap recipes all of the time.

Bella and Tori both went upstairs so that she could show Bella her room which I’m guessing she won’t be using anymore. She did admit that she might not be able to sleep by herself anymore. I know that I can’t. It’s amazing how fast I got use to having her by my side while sleeping. 

The three of us grabbed what we could and started up the stairs. We deposited it all right outside of my door until Bella and I could decide on what will be going to which room beside the stuff we got for the others. After we were done, we had proclaimed that we all were hungry.

Mom came up the stairs saying that dinner was ready. I went to tell Bell and Tori, and they came down a minute later. We all sat at the table with Eli and Carmen joining us. Eli went all out. There was lobster mac and cheese, salmon, wasabi hand- whipped, mashed potatoes. He claimed he remember how much Bella loved both. There was also some kind of shrimp pasta for those that didn’t want the lobster mac and cheese or the wasabi mash, broccoli, green beans, asparagus, and some kind of garlic pull apart bread. 

Carmen had made a drink that Tori had showed to her called Frose. They both claimed that it sounded delicious even though, technically, Tori wasn’t old enough to drink since it did have some alcohol in it. I let her have a small glass of it, and Charlie let Bella have some as well. If they are going to be drinking while under age, it would be my preference that they do so at home so that I have control on how much they have to drink. Considering that it was a special occasion, I was okay with them having a small amount of it. Special occasions are the only time that Tori will have a alcoholic drink from a small glass. 

After dinner, Charlie decided to head out to his new home since he was tired from flying in from Seattle. Bella and I were both pretty tired as well from our traveling. My mom and dad had left when Charlie said goodnight to us. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, Bells,” he told her and gave her a hug. 

“Goodnight, Daddy!”

“Night all,” Charlie said as he walked out the door.

“Night, Charlie,” we all said.

I saw my parents out while Bella went to go get ready for bed. She was passed out in my bed by the time I made it to my bedroom. I wasn’t surprised to find her there. I grabbed some pajamas and went to go take a shower. Once I was done, I climbed into bed with Bella and pulled her into my arms.

We apparently had slept in since it was almost lunch time by the time we woke up. We decided that it was going to be a relaxing day after we ate, unpacked, and sorted out the gifts. Bella also wanted to make sure that Charlie was settled in as well. I wanted to show Charlie the garage, and I know that the rest of the family wants to meet him as well. 

Lunch was filled with stories of the remainder of our trip to Disneyland. Bella was like a little kid with all of her excitement about our trip. Eli kept it simple for what we had for lunch. He said that with everyone else coming over later on for dinner that he wanted time to prep and prepare what he was going to be making. He made a baked potato soup along with some grilled cheese and ham sandwiches.

“We saw the Paint the Night parade. It was amazing. Apparently, it’s for Disneyland’s 60th Birthday. We should be able to find a video of it on Youtube,” Bella said. “Tori, before I forget, you’re going to love what we got for you,” she said. “We also got some things for Riley too.”

“Bella, you didn’t have to do that,” Tori said.

“I know. I just couldn’t resist once I found what I did for him. Then again, Edward didn’t stop me either,” she said and turned to me with an indulgent smile.

‘What?” I asked innocently.

“Only you, Edward,” Tori said.

“Edward, I’m done eating. May I please show Tori what we got her and Riley?” Bella asked me.

“Yes, baby girl, you go right ahead and do that. I’ll show Charlie the garage and the cars that I have.” I was kind of shocked a little bit that she would asked to be excused from the table. 

I can also kill two birds with one stone or so to say. I got word while we were eating that the Camaro that I had purchased was almost here. This way, I can makes sure that all is okay when it comes off of the truck not that I have ever had any problems with the company that picked it up for me. Charlie and I walked into the garage, and he looked around in amazement. 

“This is some setup that you have going on here, Edward,” he said.

“Just wait till you see my dad’s and grandfather’s.”

“You still have room to add quite a few cars too.”

“Speaking of which,” I said since, hearing a truck pull up the drive.

Charlie let out a whistle a few minutes later when he saw the Camaro being pulled out of the truck. “Bells is going to surprised when she sees this. She’s also going to love that you two have the same car.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you how her Camaro is purple,” I say to him.

“Bells can be a very stubborn girl when she wants to be. While she may be a tomboy, she loves girly colors. Purple is her favorite color. Books are her passion, and as for cars, her love of them comes from me. I tried telling her that purple is not a color for a Camaro. That did not go over so well with her. She wouldn’t talk to me or acknowledge me. If I so happen to walk into a room that she was in, she would walk right out of it and went to her room. If she was in her room, she would lock her door. After a week of that, I gave in and let her have the Camaro painted purple much to the amusement of my wife,” he said with a sad smile. “Bella was about fifteen when this took place.”

“I’m amazed that she liked the colors of what was suppose to be her room, if she so happens to like purple so much.”

“While it maybe her favorite color she does have somewhat of a wide range of colors that she does like. She does prefers more girly colors at times.”

“I’m surprised that her Beetle is the color that it is.

“Ah, now that’s rather an amusing story. When we were looking for another car for her that would be more fuel efficient and one that wouldn’t need a lot of maintenance, she found one that she liked a lot. It was a pink convertible Beetle, that was at a dealership. They were wanting about $17,000.00 for it. So I did my own research and took her to see the one that she has now. At first, she thought it was purple. She was bouncing up and down in the passenger seat of my car. She of course found out that it wasn’t purple when she ran out of the car and saw it. She turned to me with a little pout going on. Then she decided to get a better look at it and walked around the car. Bella came to the conclusion that in certain lighting it looked purpleish. The guy that was selling it said that just based off of her reaction at first that if she wanted it that he would knock the price down even more. He originally bought it for his daughter, and she didn’t even want it.”

“Wow, that girl sounds really unappreciative to me,” I say.

Just then Bella came out, and I heard her gasp. I turned to look at her, and she was looking at the car in amazement. She walked up to it and ran her hand along with the hood of it.

“Is she yours, Edward?” she asked me.

“Yes, your dad told me about yours and this just proves to me how well suited we are for each other,” I say to her as I pull her in my arms to hug her.

“She’s beautiful. I can’t wait for you to see my baby when she gets here.”

“Baby?” Tori asked. Even though she came outside with Bella she wasn’t paying attention to our conversation.. “You have a baby? Wait! Why isn’t your baby here with you?” She said all that without taking a breath. She almost sounded like Alice for a moment. 

“Not that kind of baby, Tori,” Bella says to her. “Baby is my Camaro.”

“Trust me. I had almost the same kind of reaction when Charlie told me since this one here didn’t mention to me that she had another car.” I said affectionately to Bella as she was still in my arms..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is on the short side, but it felt right to end where I did.
> 
> Updates will be on the sporadic side, since I’m working more days now due to my promotion at work. Then again, it helps to have them talk to me so that I can bust out the next chapter. Also, my beta is in the process of moving.
> 
> As always, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Cullen and Company and Cullen’s Home Cooking belong to me. All places that are mentioned belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.  
> www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting for this chapter. I am currently working five to six days a week, and work has been taking a lot out of me. While I have been on Facebook everyday, I have actually been fairly quiet there. Work will continue to be taking a lot out of me for the next few months. Also, I have a no motivation to write, which I hope does not continue since I get ideas at random moments for this story. 
> 
> Thank you to all of my readers and those of who that have favored or followed this. 
> 
> As always, thanks to flamingpen18 for making things pretty for me even during her time of chaos in her RL. Love you, boss mama! Thanks also goes to teamhotmen for making me laugh at the things she tries to tell us and almost always being there to bounce ideas off of, and to klcivinski, for always throwing bunnies my way cause I know you love to do so. ;)
> 
> **Warning**   
> Do not read while hungry. Also, you might want to have some snacks handy just to be on the safe side. You’ve all been warned. This warning does not apply to this chapter, but I am keeping it for you all to be forewarned for future chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is on the short side only because I wanted to get the next chapter to you all since it’s been a while from the last update.
> 
> Updates will continue be on the sporadic side, since like I mentioned in the first A/N that I am working five to six days a week currently. Not to mention that my beta has pretty busy RL herself and one of my prereaders lives across the pond from me. It also helps for me to have some motivation to write and have them talk to me and not just to have ideas at random moments. 
> 
> Please do not review or PM me to tell me to update as I have been saying for a while now that updates will be on the sporadic side like mentioned above. RL comes first and if you all can’t understand that then this story is not for you. 
> 
> As always, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Cullen and Company and Cullen’s Home Cooking belong to me. All places that are mentioned belong to their rightful owners. None of the characters belong to me. They belong to S.M. unless there is a character that I have made up myself.
> 
> I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.  
> www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/

Edward’s POV

 

Minutes flew into days which turned to weeks and now it is months later. While I was at work, Bella and Tori were at school. Charlie filled his days maintaining all of the Cullen vehicles. He had his work cut out for him, but he was enjoying it. When we could, we would take in a few car shows here and there. Sometimes Bella would join us, but for the most part, it was just Charlie and myself. One time the rest of the Cullen men had joined us. Both my grandfather and my dad had acquired new cars. 

I found myself always thinking about Bella. I was leaving the office early all of the time so that I could be at home with her. She has become the focus of my existence.

With winter coming upon us, I was thinking about taking Bella to Walt Disney World, since she enjoyed being at Disneyland so much. It was the perfect excuse to get away from the cold weather. The snow had hit us early this year and hasn’t let up. 

Seth has been driving both the girls to school since Bella didn’t feel confident enough to drive with that much snow on the ground. Thank goodness they had the same classes so that he wouldn’t be going back and forth all of the time. They were a few days where there classes were canceled because of all of the snow. 

The girls were coming up to the end of their fall session at school, even with the missed days, and they were both studying for their finals every chance that they could. They even had study sessions at home with a group of people from their classes. Their logic was that, since they live in the same house, they could help each other out when it came to studying.

They abided by the rule that they both had agreed upon. The rule was if there were to be any males coming over. Charlie, Eli, or myself had to chaperone them. I only have this rule in place because of what had happened to Tori. I wasn’t taking any chances with them. I will always make sure that both of my girls are not only safe, but well taken care of. Most of the time I would be home when they had their study groups. For the most part, it has been mainly the girls that have been coming over along with a few gay guys. I had no issues with them being there since they seemed to be really good friends to both Bella and Tori. In fact, they even told me that they had scared off a few potential creepers. 

Sam, Seth’s cousins, and his partner, Jake, were huge and did not look nor act like a typical gay couple. One could tell how much they loved each other and how attuned they were to each other. They were a real lesson to us about stereotypes. 

Ever since we have been home from Seattle, Bella has moved into my room with me. She only uses her bedroom when I have to go out of town on business. She says that the bed feels way too big and lonely when I am not there. I want her to concentrate on school, so she’s been staying at home for now. She has been using her room for doing her homework and studying when Tori is with Jimmy or when she is visiting with my parents. 

Mom has even redecorated the master bedroom to a Disney lover’s dream come true. She knew that Bella would love it going by the pictures that she was shown and how enthusiastic she was when she told her about our impromptu trip. Mom even made us stay in Bella’s room while the transformation was taking place. While it was no hardship, the bed in there is just way too small for me. Mom has also been adding more and more Disney things throughout the house. As long as Bella loves them, I don’t mind all of the changes taking place.

At night we talk about our day and make out like teenagers. We’re progressing slowly in the intimacy department. I don’t want to rush Bella into anything that she is not comfortable with. We have plenty of time, and slow is just working for the both of us. 

I had finally decided that we were going to make the trip to Florida. The snow was getting to all of us. I was also thinking about taking Jimmy and Riley with us. I had talked to their parents, and they were all for it. Eli and Carmen had agreed to go with us as well since Maria and Rauri wouldn’t be able to go. Charlie was even on board to go as well. 

One of these days we will take the trip with the whole family. With everyone that was going, I had to decide where we were going to be staying at Walt Disney World. I did my research on all the hotels that are there and had to figure out where it would be best to stay. With Riley coming along, I wasn’t sure if renting a house would be best. I then decided that he would miss out in staying in a Disney hotel. With all that in mind, I decided that it would be best to go ahead and book us three different rooms. Tori would be staying with Bella and me. I was going to have Jimmy and Riley room with Eli and Carmen, and I would get Charlie his own room. That was the plan until I saw the bungalows for the Polynesian Village Resort. We would all be able to stay in it.

I wanted to surprise Bella again with our trip. Everyone was all in on the surprise. I waited with anticipation for the day to come so that I could surprise her. Tori had helped me with giving Bella clues. The way we worked it out was that I would give Bella a trinket or something that had to do with Disney. I was just hoping that she wouldn’t figure out that we were going to Florida and that I was just giving her all of these things just because I wanted to. Another idea that I came up with was to be putting them in random spots in the house that she frequented the most.

The first of the clues was some phone cases that Tori had found on Amazon. She sent the links to me so I knew which ones to get. I then had them expressed shipped to my office so that Bella wouldn’t be able to see them. Tori chose ones that worked well with Bella’s phone. Ever since I found out how much she loves pink, I got her the rose gold iPhone 6 Plus. Needless to say she loves it. Tori had found a clear case with Mickey and Minnie on it. Another one was the rose from Beauty and the Beast. Even though the color of her phone wouldn’t show through, I knew that she would love it. The third one that I got for her was a clear Cinderella one that has the castle and the carriage on it. I was able to find a Disney themed gift bag that I could put all three of them into. Alice found out what I was doing and took the phone cases and the gift bag with her and came back an hour later with it. She had made it up for me using both tissue paper and curled ribbon. 

“Thank you, Alice.” I told her.

“You’re welcome! Is everything all set for your trip?”

“I have the tickets and the reservation for the hotel. I just need to figure out if we’re going to have a few rental cars or see if I can hire someone to drive us around. Although, I am not sure if they would have a big enough vehicle with all of us that are going.”

“Hmm... what about a SUV for Eli, Carmen, Charlie, Tori, Jimmy, and Riley? You and Bella could get a car for yourselves. With the SUV, Eli or Charlie could drive it. If you rent a four door car for yourselves, you can still take Tori, Jimmy, and Riley with you if you wanted to give Eli and Carmen a break. If Charlie doesn’t want to go with you, then you can always take the SUV instead,” Alice says.

“That’s a great idea, Alice. Thanks for the help. I’ll have Jane get on that for me since I am about to head on home. I want to get the phone cases in the house without Bella seeing them,” I say and give Alice a hug on my way out. I stop to speak to Jane before I left for the day.

“Miss Jane, can you please see about some rental vehicles for our Florida trip? We’re going to need a SUV and a four door car. When you’re done with that, you can go home for the day since I am on my way out to go home,” I tell her.

“I’ll get right on it. Have a good night and tell everyone that I say ‘Hi’,” she tells me.

“Will do and you have a good night yourself, Miss Jane!”

I need to remember to not only to give her a raise, I should invite her over for dinner. Bella took to Miss Jane like a fish out of water. She thinks of her like a grandmother and calls her Miss Jane like I do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Christmas time for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting for this chapter. Work has still been taking a lot out of me. Thank goodness October 2017 has been here and gone. While I have been on Facebook everyday, I have actually been fairly quiet there. I have had no motivation really to do any writing of any sort since the last update.
> 
> Thank you to all of my readers and those of who that have favored or followed this little story of mine which I know is not for everyone. That’s okay cause to be honest not everyone else’s stories are for me either. We all have our likes and dislikes.
> 
> As always, thanks to flamingpen18 for making things pretty for me even during her time of chaos in her RL. Love you, boss mama! Thanks also goes to teamhotmen for making me laugh at the things she tries to tell us and almost always being there to bounce ideas off of, and to klcivinski, for always throwing bunnies my way cause I know you love to do so. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning** 
> 
> Do not read while hungry. Also, you might want to have some snacks handy just to be on the safe side. You’ve all been warned. This warning does not apply to this chapter, but I am keeping it for you all to be forewarned for future chapters.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me. They belong to S.M. unless there is a character that I have made up myself.
> 
> Italics are Edward and bold italics is the other person on the phone with him.

Edward’s POV

 

I had decided to leave the gift for Bella in my car, just to be on the safe side. I knew that she was more than likely studying with Tori, Sam and Jake, but I wasn’t taking any chances on her seeing it before I wanted her to. They were getting down to the nitty gritty. With the way that time has been flying by, I knew that their exams would be here before they knew it.

 

As soon as I walked into the house, I was surrounded by a pair of arms. Kisses were being placed on my cheeks or as close as she could get to my cheeks considering how small Bella is compared to me. “Hey, baby girl, did you have a good day?”

“Yes, Tori and I got lots of studying done. Sam and Jake are still here. Do you mind if they stay for dinner?” she asked and then continued on before I could give her an answer. “We’re going to review what we went over and see how well we have retained all of the information from all of the studying that we have done.”

“That’s more than okay. Also if you all are still at it by ten, the boys can stay the night. I don’t want anything to happen to them, especially with you all mere days away to your exams. You all are more than likely to be exhausted as well.”

She leaned up to give me a kiss of thanks and went off find the others. I just shook my head and went in the direction of the kitchen to let Eli know that Sam and Jake would be staying for dinner and to make sure that the guest room will be set up for them. Carmen told me that she would check it out in a few minutes. Eli had decided to do a one pan chicken dish. 

Before going up to mine and Bella’s room, I decided to do a little work in the office and to see what else I could find for Bella for her to figure out where we were going. Thank goodness I had left her first one in the car, since she greeted me as soon as I was in the door. I really should go out and get it while she is preoccupied, but I think that after dinner will be better. That way, she won’t be able to see me bring it in, and I can find some place to hide it. 

After a while, I went to go take a shower and change out of my suit. Once I was done with my shower, I put on some sweatpants and a shirt. It was fairly warm in the house, but not to the point where we would all be roasting our asses off. I walked downstairs to find out that dinner was ready and that Charlie was joining us too. Eli and Carmen were going to Rauri and Maria’s for dinner. Carmen told me to just put the dishes on the counter and that she would do them later on. She also told me that the guest room was ready for Sam and Jake. 

Everyone was already sitting down at the table. Dinner smelled delicious and looked really good as well. Eli had chicken breasts, potatoes, and green beans with seasoning on it in the one pan that he had mentioned. 

“Eli told me that the seasoning is an Italian one. I’m not sure where he got this recipe from, but it smells good,” Bella told me as I sat down next to her. She kissed my cheek and then started putting the food on her plate. We all took turns until everyone's plates were loaded down with food. The table was pretty quiet with everyone too busy eating.

After everyone was done eating, they took their plates to the kitchen and set them in the sink. Charlie helped me take the rest of the dishes to the kitchen while the girls and boys went back to the living room to review what they have studied so far. 

The four of them have been at it everyday for the past two weeks. Sam and Jake are pretty much part of the family. I have no issues with them being here with the girls on their own. They abide by my rules with no problems, and if no one else i,s home they do not let any of the others to come by to study with them. Bella had once told me that they kind of scare others away even if all they were asking is if they had understood their assignments even if they were part of their study group or not. It’s pretty funny to me because in a way their like Emmett, big and scary looking, but they are big ass teddy bears once you get to know them. It also explains why the others don’t study with them as much.

I took the opportunity while Bella was preoccupied with studying to go out to the car to grab her gift. I decided that for this one that I would place it on our bed. After doing so, I went down to my office to catch up on the rest of both my personal and work emails. 

As I was going through my personal emails, one in particular had caught my eye. It was from Rose, a student at Columbia and also Alice’s cousin. They have a few classes together along with Tori. 

I opened the email up and saw that Rose had found a Camaro that she knew that Bella would love. She had attached a picture of it to her email. Rose loves cars as much as my family and I do. When she found out about all the cars that us Cullen men have, she begged to see them. In fact, every chance she gets she is here helping Charlie out with my collection. Today just so happens to be a day that Alice and Rose aren’t here. They said something about a family dinner that they were obligated to go to. Otherwise, she would have told me about it herself.

In her email, she had the contact information of the person that was selling the Camaro. Apparently, the seller had bought it for his then girlfriend. It was bought with a customized color, but they had broken up before he was able to take possession of it from the dealer. I checked the time to see that it was still fairly early in the night for me to call the seller.

*Ring*Ring*

“Hello?”

“Hello, are you selling a purple Camaro?” I ask.

“Yes, I am.”

“Great, I am possibly interested in buying it for my girlfriend. Could I come by to check it out?”

“Yes, when would be a good time for you to come by? I have it parked in my garage, so that it’s not out in the snow. Afterall, I don’t want anything to happen to it before it gets sold.”

“Let me check my calendar to see what my schedule is like,” I say as I am pull up my calendar. I just so happen to have nothing going on in the morning. “Would tomorrow morning be okay with you? Say around 9:30?”

“That’s perfect for me. Is this number good for me to send my address too?”

“Yes, it is. I will also let you know when I am almost to your place. Before I forget, my name is Edward.”

“Alright, I’ll see ya in the morning. I’m Garett by the way,” he says.

“Have a good rest of your night, Garrett!”

“You as well, Edward,” with that we both said goodbye.

It would seem that I may have found Bella’s Christmas present after all. I was wavering on what to get for her. Tomorrow will be the deciding factor.

I started going through my emails again and called it a night once I was done going through all of them..

 

I went upstairs to our bedroom to find Bella half asleep in bed while watching TV. She was also hugging the gift bag.

She gave me a sleepy smile and said, “Hey, we called it a night since we were all getting loopy. Sam and Jake are sleeping over since they were both too sleepy to do any driving. While I was waiting for you to come to bed, I thought I would watch some TV to unwind from everything. Thank you for my new phone cases.”

I walked up to her as she was speaking and gave her a kiss. “Hmm... okay, and you’re welcome,” I said against her lips. “Let me go get ready for bed, and I’ll join you.”

She gave me a nod and went back to watching whatever it is she had on. I hadn’t taken look to see what it was, as I was too distracted by her to pay attention to the TV. I went into the closet to put on some sleep pants and a shirt and then went to go brush my teeth. Bella had turned off the lights while I was in the bathroom and had placed her gifts on her nightstand, so I just climbed into the bed and pulled her into my arms. As she was getting all snuggly and comfortable, she handed me the remote for the TV. I kissed the top of her head, and she tilted it so that I could give her a kiss. A few minutes later she fell asleep. I decided to turn the TV off and go to sleep myself, even though it wasn’t even ten at night yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Real Life was not all too kind to my family and myself in 2017. My husband loss his little brother to a heroin overdose, our daughter got in to two different car accidents, and in November, we had to put our Lab down. Then on the second of January, I got rear ended when I was leaving work to go home. I literally started the New Year with a bang. Because I had sprained my wrist in the accident, I haven’t been able to do too much or have been at work.
> 
> Updates will continue be on the sporadic side since these characters haven’t really been talking to me. That’s not to say that ideas haven’t been coming to me here and there. The funny thing is that I get these ideas while I am driving. Also my beta has a pretty busy RL herself. She has finally made her move, thank goodness. One of my pre readers lives across the pond from me. 
> 
> Please do not review or PM me to tell me to update. I have been saying for a while now that updates will be on the sporadic side. RL comes first. If you all can’t understand that, then this story is not for you. 
> 
> As always, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Cullen and Company and Cullen’s Home Cooking belong to me. All places that are mentioned belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> I have also have a group on Facebook for my stories. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces and join us in the fun.  
> www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To find out if Bella agrees to Edward’s proposition and his rules, you will need to read it, when I am able to post this on FFN and TWCS.
> 
> I hope that you have enjoyed this!
> 
> Big thanks to my girls: my beta ,flamingpen18, and my pre-reader, teamhotmen. As always, I love you two.
> 
> All locations belong to there rightful owners, with the exception of Cullen and Company and Cullen’s Home Cooking. Those belong to me.
> 
> Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.


End file.
